How Did This Happen?
by Tenki-chan
Summary: Yaoi. Aizen/Ichigo. AU. Ichigo wakes up chained, shirtless and...ready for sale? How did this happen? And who will buy our lovable Strawberry?
1. Chained?

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach...If I did there would be more yaoi~

Warnings: Ichigo's usual bad temper and language, future yaoi.

Summary: Ichigo wakes up chained and shirtless! What the hell happened? This is AU.

Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo

* * *

><p><strong>How Did This Happen! cover: <strong>

tenki-chan. deviantart .com/art/How-Did-This-Happen-244991885

hope you like looking at it as much as i enjoyed drawing it! :3

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fan fiction…so I apologize for any OOC-ness you encounter.<strong>

* * *

><p>How could things go downhill so quickly? And how the fuck did I end up with my arms chained above my head in some warehouse only God knows where with a mix of confused, angry, and frightened people? Guess what group I qualified as. If you picked angry then congrats, you were damn right I was angry! Furious, enraged. Pick any you like. They would all qualify.<p>

I glared at a passing guard who sneered in return, or tried to. He winced as he jostled his broken nose and spit in my direction with a glare that said "You'll be sorry". Of course, that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I was the one who broke his nose. I returned his glare with a look of pure smugness. I probably shouldn't be baiting them when I'm like this, but what the hell. And how did I know he was a guard? Simple. He was wearing fucking clothes.

I suppose I should be happy that at least I was wearing pants, but surprisingly, being chained so long that my arms were numb from lack of blood flow put a damper on my good mood. And I would be voicing my opinions right now on how fucked up this place was and how they better release me before I beat the shit outta them, if I didn't have a leather bit in my mouth. Yea, that's right. The things fucking horses wear. Needless to say, I was pissed when I woke up and they weren't very thrilled with what I had to say.

At least I was able to bite someone's finger before they got the damn thing on. If anything, no one could say Kurosaki Ichigo went down without a fight. At least 2 injured guards could attest to that and I was looking forward to making that number higher.

On the plus side my legs were free, which goes to show you just how fucking stupid these people are. I was hoping they would learn their lesson the hard way, which involved my foot to their faces. I wasn't gonna kick down south. That just felt like a betrayal of some sort to every male, including myself. Of course, I could always make an exception for some lucky bastard.

I sighed inwardly and shook my head, trying to keep my untamed orange hair out of my eyes. Unfortunately, this only caused sweat to drip in my eyes and my hair joined shortly after. Shit. How the hell did I get myself into this? God if I ever got outta hear I'm never gonna fight with Rukia again. Okay, that was probably a lie. But I would try not to start the fight. Maybe. Damnit, if we never had that stupid fight then I would probably be with her right now partying and avoiding homework. And my toes wouldn't be so cold.

I closed my eyes and just tried to think. Calm down and think. Okay, so how did I get here?

"Rukia! Look, I'm sorry, alright?" I scratched the back of my head. A nervous habit of mine. Geez woman, don't get so mad about something so stupid.

She stomped her way to my apartment door and glared at my with violet eyes. "Tell that to Chappy!" she snapped, holding out a ridiculous rabbit stuffed animal. "We were only trying to help!"

"Well, I don't need your help! And I definitely don't need that damn rabbit's help!" I winced as I realized what I said. And now she looked even more pissed. She opened the door and looked over her shoulder.

"Ha! Sorry then, Mr. 22-year-old-virgin! You obviously don't need help!"

She rolled her eyes and slammed my door shut so hard my shelves rattled. Well. That's fucking great. Now the whole damn building knows I'm a virgin. I plopped on the couch and released a long sigh.

She decided to come over and "enlighten" me that my long-time friend, Inoue Orihime, had a major crush on me. Like I didn't know that already. It was kinda obvious considering she blushed every time I even looked at her, let alone spoke to her. The only problem was I didn't feel the same way. Sure Inoue was a good, if weird, friend, but nothing more than that. And I figured that she would tell me herself when she was ready and I would give her my answer then. Besides, Ishida had a thing for her and guys don't steal their best friend's crushes. It was a rule.

But Rukia decided it was her personal business to get me "laid," as she so nicely put it, ever since she and Renji got together. Ugh damnit. I bet my neighbors are laughing their asses off right now. There's nothing wrong with being a virgin! I have plenty of time! So what if I've never dated? So what if I've never even kissed someone! …Shit. I'm pathetic. Even Ishida has kissed someone before. Hell, Chad was dating some chick from his college. My sisters were dating for fucks sake! Though I threatened both of their boyfriends when I visited home on numerous occasions.

I slammed my head against the coffee table and groaned. You know what? Fuck this! I'll show Rukia. I don't need no fucking help. I can find my own damn date! I rushed in my room and tore through my closet.

Fifteen minutes later I was staring at the mirror, sliding on a gold chain necklace over my purple muscle shirt and adjusting a gold chain through the loops of my black leather pants. I ran my fingers through my spiky orange hair and I was ready to go clubbing. Well, as ready as I'll ever be.

About halfway there I was doing circles on the sidewalk. Sure, I probably looked like a crazy idiot, but who cares? I would just kick whoever was stupid enough to say it into the asphalt. Ah damnit. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But I'm already almost there…I might as well go in right? I turned back toward the club, only to turn back around. I don't know…should I feel this uneasy? At this point I was furiously nibbling on my bottom lip. Damnit! Pull yourself together Ichigo! What the hell is wrong with you! You afraid of going to some stupid club?

No! I turned back around and ran toward the club, intent on not changing my mind again. I knew I was close as the sound of music surrounded me. For a few minutes I caught my breath and then marched to the line at the entrance. It was pretty long, but it seemed to go by quickly. Many people were just refused entry.

That uneasy feeling was back and I was chewing on my bottom lip nervously. Maybe I shouldn't have chosen this club? Maybe this was a bad idea after all. What if they don't let me in? I took in a deep breath and shook my head, clearing away annoying thoughts. I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it! So what if they don't let me in! I just won't take no for an answer! Those bouncers will feel the wrath of Kurosaki Ichigo!

Soon I was showing the lead thug my ID with my signature scowl in place. He stared at it for a minute and then his gaze traveled up and down my body. Then he smirked. Holy shit. This guy was fucking creepy.

My scowl deepened. "You gonna let me in or not?" I growled out.

"Sure. Head on in, Strawberry." And his smirk turned into a grin.

Oh fuck no. He didn't just call me that. I know he didn't just call _me_ that. I glared daggers at him and swiped my ID as I walked past. On my way through the door I made sure to give him the one-fingered salute, not stopping to hear his response.

The door closed and it felt like I ran into a wall made of light, sound and smell. The music was so loud I could barely understand it and the lights were shooting across the dance floor in equally blinding colors. Its like the purpose was to disorient you. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and walked towards the bar. It was a weird mix of sweat, alcohol, and some other identifiable smell.

I settled in a bar stool and remembered exactly why I didn't like clubs. They seemed to inspire the worst headaches. And that damn feeling I was having. That little voice in the back of my head was telling me constantly that I should probably go. I obviously wasn't having fun. This was all a horrible idea and secretly I was hoping that the club would have turned me away. Just so I had an excuse to go back home.

I ordered a beer and watched the dance floor. Geez, it's called a dance floor not a sex floor people. Sighing, I leaned against the bar. What the hell was I doing here? Its not like I wanted to lose my virginity to some stranger. Maybe just a kiss or a date or something. Who am I kidding? I should just leave. At least I came right? I turned back to the bar and drank the rest of my beer, still thinking if I should stay or leave.

A tap on my shoulder interrupted my inner debate and I glanced to my right as a brunette sat in the vacant seat next to me. "Did you want something?" I asked with my usual scowl. What, he was just gonna tap my shoulder and say nothing?

He looked at me and laughed. Jerk. "Kid, relax." He poked the center of my forehead, causing me to blink in surprise and blush slightly. "Ya know, if ya keep your face like that any longer it's gonna be stuck like that."

"Whatever." He laughed again and ordered two beers. I glared at him. Why is he laughing at me? Hmph. "Did you seriously walk over hear just to tell me that?" Ass. I decided I didn't like him.

"Actually, I came over cuz ya looked like ya were getting ready to bite your lip off. Figured ya could use another beer till your date got here."

He saw me biting my lip? Damn. Probably thinks I'm a loser or something. Wait…Date? I took his offered beer with a mumbled thanks and sighed. "I don't have a date."

"Really? That's surprising. I thought the ladies would be all over ya. What's your name?" He took a drink of his beer as he waited for my answer.

"Ichigo." I swear if he laughs I'm gonna kill him.

"Ichigo?" He smiled. At least he didn't laugh. Maybe he had good survival instincts. "Well then, Ichigo-kun. I'm Nezumi! Nice ta meet ya!" He raised his glass to do a cheers and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and touched his glass with mine. "I guess."

He gulped his beer and looked at my untouched one. "Come on, kid. Don't waste the beer. Don't ya know that your supposed ta drink after a cheers?" And then he laughed again. Which was annoying. And stop calling me a kid.

I scowled at him. "Fine." I gulped down half of it and glared at him. "And stop calling me kid. I'm twenty-two you know."

He grinned. "Fine, fine." He put up his hands in mock surrender and laughed at my resulting scowl. Then he just watched me as I downed the rest of my beer, grinning wider and curling his fingers around the tip of his pony tail. Creepy. He kinda made me feel uncomfortable. Uneasy. Something about him set off alarms in my head. I really didn't like him. My stubbornness finally conceded. It was time to go.

After I met that guy things get blurry. Hell I could barely even remember what he looked like. What the fuck is up with that? I remember getting up to leave…what else? Damnit! Why can't I remember! The sound of a scuffed shoe brought me out of my thoughts. A suspiciously close shoe. My eyes shot open and I was ready to glare at the idiot who was a couple feet away from my kicking range. Only my brain short circuited before I could glare. I blinked rapidly in surprise. What. The. Fuck?

He laughed at my expression. "Did ya have a nice nap, Strawberry?" Bastard. I glared at him. He was dead. Fucking _dead_.

Once again he laughed. "Wow. If looks could kill. And look at ya, glaring again. Didn't I tell ya your face would be stuck like that if ya kept on doin' that?" He took a step further and gave me a once over. "But I must admit, its kinda cute, that scowl ya make. Makes me wanna tease ya. Though you're pretty cute when ya blush too." He took another step closer. "I was kinda curious about one thing though." He smirked and his eyes darkened with an emotion I couldn't name, but I shuddered all the same. "Is that orange hair of yours natural?" One more step. Just take one more step and we'll see how much you like the taste of the floor. Fucking bastard, I'll slam your head so hard the cement breaks. His gaze drifted down my body again.

"I suppose we'll find out in due time, ne?" I grounded my teeth into the bit as small tremors of anger coursed through me. Fuck. I pinned him for a creep. Not a psychotic, perverted creep. Damnit! Take one more step!

Unfortunately, he didn't take that last step. Someone behind me did. Before I could react, a needle pierced the side of my neck and, just as quickly, it was pulled out. I tried kicking the culprit, but the angle was off and the only thing I accomplished was losing my balance and swinging back in place, which, by the way, fucking hurt my shoulders. I steadied myself on my sore, and now scraped, feet and just breathed in and out through my nose. What the fuck did they inject me with! Crazy bastards!

I shook my head and focused on the asshole from the club. He looked too damn amused for my liking. "Don't worry. It's nothing dangerous, if that's what ya were thinking. In fact, I think ya might enjoy it." With that cryptic statement he walked away, humming some tune. Damn he was fucking creepy. What the hell was I thinking taking a drink from him? But…I was watching him the whole time and he did nothing to it…just handed it to me.

A shudder ran through me and heat began to pool in my stomach, through my veins. My last coherent thought was Chappy, the annoying bunny, oddly enough. And then everything became too hot. So hot. Every brush of clothe against heated thighs, every movement of air across bare skin, was a mix of both relief and agony.


	2. Master?

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach...If I did there would be more yaoi~**

**Warnings: Ichigo's usual bad temper and language, future yaoi. **

**Summary: Ichigo woke up chained and shirtless! What the hell happened? This is AU. **

**Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo **

* * *

><p><strong>How Did This Happen! cover: <strong>

tenki-chan. deviantart .com/art/How-Did-This-Happen-244991885

hope you like looking at it as much as i enjoyed drawing it! :3

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how fast I'll be updating this because I draw more than I write, but if lots of people like it I'll go as quick as possible~!<strong>

**Review plz? Thanks~! **

Fuck. Fuck _Fuck. _What the hell is this shit? It's felt like hours and my breathing still hasn't returned to normal! I can barely even focus on breathing through my nose, which causes its own problems. Every breath ghosts across my skin and causes small tremors to start. And squeezing my eyes shut only seemed to make every sensation stronger. Focusing on my surroundings was a bitch and the only reason I managed was due to the fingernails I was digging into my clench fists. The initial intensity of the drug, thankfully, toned down after awhile and I could at least think again. But damn! Why was everything so unbearably hot!

Through hazy eyes I saw people walking around as if shopping for a new damn couch! What the hell kinda place is this! What I'm guessing as the "goods" were either huddled in corners or chained up. Frightened kids, girls, and even guys. Sobbing and whimpering. Chained and gagged. Who the hell do these people think they are! Treating us like fucking merchandise!

While I was fending off another wave of tremors one bastard had the audacity to come near me and examine me! The hell he's getting away with that! I lifted my leg for a kick, but it wouldn't leave the floor. So I growled at him and made sure it was an "I'll kill you" growl.

He jumped slightly and walked away with disgust. That's right pansy! You better fucking walk away! You can't handle me! When I was finished glaring at his back I glanced down to see why my legs weren't moving.

Fuck! They were chained damnit! And…where the fuck are my pants! A little voice in the back of my head comforted me with the fact that at least I had on black boxers and not those stupid Chappy printed boxers Rukia got me for Christmas and I promptly beat the shit outta that little voice. First of all, I would never wear those fucking things to begin with! And secondly, the least of my worries involved what others thought of my underwear! At this rate, the next time I wake up I'll be fucking naked!

I rested my head against my arm and tried to concentrate on something other than the giant ball of heat constricting in my lower stomach. Ah damnit. What do I do now? Wonder if anyone has even realized I'm missing. I don't even have school for a week. Would anyone notice my absence? Damnit! Concentrate Ichigo! No use thinking that kinda shit! For now I'll just scare anyone that gets near me. Yeah! Already, most people were avoiding me. Glare and growl! No way anyone can defeat Kurosaki Ichigo! You get close and I'll ground you into the pavement!

Speaking of bastards that I'll ground into the pavement, here comes that Nezumi guy. Fucking rat bastard. I grounded my teeth in the leather bit and suppressed the shudders coursing through me. What did he want? And why the fuck did he seem so happy! I glared at him as he walked closer with two other guys. The guy he seemed to be so happily talking to had on a white designer suit with small red gems on the collar of his black dress shirt. His dark brown hair was slicked back and one strand rested between cold brown eyes. He looked fucking loaded. Sophisticated, rich bastard.

The other guy trailed behind them looking like some kid that walked into a candy shop and found out everything was free. He was wearing a similar suit, but with light blue accents. It looked unkempt on him, or maybe it just didn't look as elegant when compared to Mr. Sophisticated. As he looked around his eyes remained in narrowed slits framed by silver hair. How the hell can he see? And he had the creepiest smile I've ever seen in all of my 22 years.

Mr. Creepy looked in my direction and his smile turned into an inquisitive frown. "Ne, why is there a strawberry sign in front o' 'im?" He was pointing to a small sign placed a couple feet away from me.

…wh-WHAT! That is so not fucking funny! BASTARDS! I glared at the rat bastard as if lasers were coming out of my eyes to vaporize him. Fuck you, asshole.

"Hmm? Oh! That's cuz his name's Ichigo." The rat smiled and pulled out a small card. "Kurosaki Ichigo, age: twenty-two, height: 5'9, weight: 134 pounds, blood type: A! Pretty cute, huh?"

Th-that's my ID dipshit! Give it the fuck back! And stop presenting me! I'm not for fucking sale! I glared daggers at him, willing him to drop dead. This is so not fucking happening! A soft chuckle and my attention snapped to the sophisticated brunette.

"Indeed he is, Nezumi-san." He took a step forward and lifted his hand. I bristled and before he touched me I growled. I don't know what the fuck you're thinking buddy, but I'll rip your hand off! Beat it! Leave me alone!

Laughter erupted from his silver-haired companion. "Aizen-taicho, I think ya jus got growled at!" He could barely get his words out through his laughter. Well. I'm glad you think I'm so fucking entertaining!

"Now, now Gin. He certainly tried his hardest to be menacing. It's not very nice to laugh at him." He smirked and brushed orange bangs away from my face, his fingers causing me to shudder. Woah. That felt weird. I tried to turn away, but it wasn't like I could get very far. All I ended up doing was expose my neck, which, in hindsight, wasn't the best idea.

"You do look adorable, all hot and bothered, Kurosaki-kun. Your face is so flushed." His sinful fingers feathered down my neck and further, until they brushed a nipple. A small noise (which sounded suspiciously like a moan) escaped me and my head jerked back with surprised pleasure. A jolt of heat coursed through me and coiled in my lower stomach almost painfully. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! What the fuck was that!

A pleased chuckle passed Aizen's lips. "I assume you are the reason behind that delectable reaction, Nezumi-san?" I tried to compose myself and steady my breathing. Both proved to be difficult. Especially with my hormones doing delighted little flips. Stop it hormones! I didn't like that! Most definitely not! My hormones didn't believe me for some odd reason.

Okay. I took a deep breath. One thing at a time. I opened my eyes and, although my vision was bleary, I could very easily see the look of happiness on the rat's face. As if his mom just praised him for good grades. I decidedly don't like it when he's happy.

"Yes, Aizen-sama! It's an experimental aphrodisiac." A creepy smirk appeared on his face and he glanced in my direction. "I'm glad ya like it." Aizen-sama? Geez what a fucking ass-kisser. And stop staring at me like that! And you! Aizen! Get your sneaky fingers away from me! A-and did you say aphrodisiac! Perverts! All of you are fucking perverts!

"So, we gettin' Ichi-berry? He's a cutie." Gin glanced towards Nezumi. "Maybe Mousey-chan can give us some o' tha' fun stuff tha' made Ichi-berry all lusty!" All lusty? I'm not lusty! Jackass! And what the hell is an Ichi-berry! That's not my name Fox-face!

A thoughtful expression graced Aizen's face, and his alluring lips held a small smile. They did look kinda soft. No, NO! Shut up hormones! This is no time to be admiring the enemy! Just because he's hot doesn't mean I'll go easy on him! Wait…did I just think he was hot! NO! Damnit! It's the drug talking! The drug! That's it! That's all it is!

"Now, Gin. You know that buying drugs created by unknown individuals upsets Szayel-san." He studied me for a second, then glanced at the rat bastard. "Nezumi-san. I believe I would like to hear Kurosaki-kun's voice before I purchase him." Ha! Go ahead! This'll be great.

"Nezumi-san?" Aizen repeated with a slight frown. The rat was hesitating. Bastard! Hurry up and take this damn thing off so I can cuss you the fuck out! I'll make your ears bleed!

"Um. Right, Aizen-sama. He is a tad bit loud, though. Jus forewarning ya." He stepped around me and fumbled with the buckles pulling my hair. Get ready bastards. You wanted to hear my voice. Well, you're about to fucking hear it! Finally, the damn thing was off and I rotated my sore jaw. Before anyone could even think of talking, I took a deep breath and let the torrent of pent up aggression loose.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SHITHEADS! AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS FUCKING PLACE! GET THESE FUCKING CHAINS OFF SO I CAN BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP YOU RAT BASTARD! YOU PISS ME THE FUCK OFF! DAMNIT! THAT BEER WASN'T EVEN THAT GOOD IN THE FIRST PLACE! I'M GONNA GROUND YOUR FUCKING FACE IN THE PAVEMENT! AND YOU! WHAT THE FUCK IS AN ICHI-BERRY! THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING NAME FOX-FACE!"

I was breathing heavily by the time I was done. Phew. That actually made me feel a whole lot better. Guess that's what therapy's like. I licked my cracked lips and swallowed. Damn, my mouth was dry. I'm thirsty.

The stunned silence was hilarious and I felt pretty smug about it. It's your own damn faults. You wanted to hear my voice. The rat bastard was as pale as a sheet, looking at Aizen, who was frowning. Which was honestly kinda scary. Something tells me that frown isn't a good thing. Gin's eyes were actually open in surprise and they turned out to be a startling light blue. He was the first to end the silence by bursting into laughter.

"I like ya Ichi-berry! Yer funny! But ya shouldn' a made Aizen-taicho angry."

"I do not approve of profanities Kurosaki Ichigo. I think it best you remember that." His frown was still in place and Nezumi was looking increasingly worried.

I glared at Aizen. "And why the _fuck_ should I care?" Yes. I purposefully put emphasis on fuck.

An audible smack echoed through the room and my head jerked to the side from the force of the blow. Holy shit! He was fucking strong. If I wasn't chained I woulda fell on my ass! Bastard. I licked blood from my lip and glared at him.

"You should care, boy, because you are mine. Pleasing your master is important."

My eyes widened in surprise. M-master! Fuck no! My mouth was still recovering so I resigned myself to spitting blood at him. I missed, but it's the thought that counts, right? Apparently he agreed because he swiftly slapped me again, which had my head reeling and black dots edged my vision. "F-Fuck…" I realized what I said after he raised an eyebrow at me. Ah damnit. I cringed and clenched my eyes shut, preparing for the next blow. Damn. I'll prolly black out with this one. Surprisingly, that blow didn't come. I opened one eye cautiously to see what the deal was and Aizen was smirking! And then I realized I cringed away from him like a wuss! How dare I! I just showed weakness to the enemy damnit!

"It will definitely be interesting training you, boy." With that it seemed I was dismissed, because he turned towards the rat bastard and thoroughly ignored my hateful glare. I battled with my instincts to yell out a string of random cuss words, but I was so tried and my face was begging me not to. I guess it didn't matter. Apparently I'll have plenty of time to piss him off.

"I expect him to be ready for me in ten minutes, Nezumi-san. And I prefer him unconscious. Come, Gin." And with that air of expected obedience he walked off. About half way across the room Gin turned around and waved at me. "Welcome ta the family Ichi-pet!" With that he practically skipped after Aizen.

Then I felt a needle prick my neck and jerked away. Fuck. I need to pay attention more. Stupid Fox-face, distracting me. For a couple of minutes I was fighting off the darkness that invaded the edges of my vision. But I was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. The drug, probably a sleeping drug (hopefully), only quickened the inevitable. Soon, the heaviness of my eyelids won and I gave in to the darkness with a weary sense of foreboding.


	3. Choice?

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach...If I did there would be more yaoi~**

**Warnings: Ichigo's usual bad temper and language, shounen-ai, future yaoi. **

**Summary: Ichigo woke up chained and shirtless! What the hell happened? This is AU. **

**Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo **

* * *

><p><strong>How Did This Happen! cover: <strong>

tenki-chan. deviantart .com/art/How-Did-This-Happen-244991885

hope you like looking at it as much as i enjoyed drawing it! :3

* * *

><p>SAKI-SHUNKA: I'm glad ya like the story! I actually made a plot outline for it! (My first one) :D<p>

Esther Cain014: Thank you for that lovely review! I'm happy you liked it ^_^ I love Ichigo's reactions too XD and Aizen's definitely gonna have fun training him! XD

sasunaruyaoifan1: Glad you liked it!

Raicheru: I love it when Ichi fights back too~! And btw I'm really happy that you like the story! You write some of my favorite bleach fanfictions! :D

Anime-Gurl-Till-Death-And-On: I'm glad you like it! Ichi-berry thinks he can't be tamed. Aizen disagrees. I'm siding with Aizen XD

SakaSandora: I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too ^_^

BloodRavenMaiden: Lol Don't fear for Ichi-berry XD He'll enjoy it ;)

OfeliaWolf: Aw thanks! That makes me really happy ^_^ I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, i won't stop! I have about 25 chapters planned so far XD

Mizashi: Yay! I'm glad you like it ^_^ p.s. I love my pairing choice too XD

MachiruShiro: Amazing? Aw! Thank you! And I'm glad you like my grammar!

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone thank you for the reviews! They really made my day! Please continue to review! ^_^ I love you all!<strong>

* * *

><p>A weird sound woke me. It wasn't obnoxious or loud…just weird. Whatever. I was pretty comfortable, weird sound or not. I rolled on my side and tried to get warmer by snuggling into the (incredibly) soft blankets surrounding me. <em>Chink.<em> Ngh. There was that sound again. What was it? The awake half of my mind was screaming at me about something, but the sleepy half just wanted to, well, go back to sleep. Was it really that important?

And were my sheets always this comfortable? I scowled as I dug my head in the pillow. No, they weren't…and they smelled different. And how did I get home after…Holy fucking shit! I jolted upright as I remembered exactly why this bed was totally not fucking mine. Only to get yanked back with a yelp. _The fuck was that? _Better yet. Where the fuck was I! Good news, I was alone and intact. Bad news, some crazy bastard just fucking bought me! How the fuck does that even happen!

I looked around the insanely white room, trying to find my bearings. It was also annoyingly super clean. Who the fuck is anal enough to make a white room noticeably spotless! The only thing in the room was a small work desk, a chair, and this bed. A glint of metal drew my eye towards the bed and I noticed a chain coming out of the headboard and snaking through the sheets. So that was the weird sound. Why am I sleeping with a chain? I looked down and followed where the chain led. That was when I noticed the thick metal collar around my neck. Wh-wha…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I cursed and began pulling at the chain, probably letting everyone know I was awake. There was no fucking way I was being treated as a pet! A collar and a leash! You're fucking kidding me!

About five minutes later I was panting after trying everything to get way from the stupid thing. I could only go three fucking feet away from where the chain came out of the damn headboard!

On the Brightside, at least I wasn't naked. I was sure the damn perverts would've just left me completely naked…and I don't want to think the rest of that thought. On the downside, they weren't _my_ fucking clothes damnit! Just for shits and giggles I lifted up the white (geez was everything white?) drawstring pajama pants I was wearing and, sure enough, I was missing my boxers. Damn. And why didn't these pants come with a shirt? Worse, I smelt like shampoo. I smelled the tip of my hair for confirmation.

"STRAWBERRY SHAMPOO! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUCKING FUNNY, DON'T YOU!" I yelled to no one in particular. What the hell were they doing! Fucking bathing me! Perverts! Damn rich perverts!

"Ichi-berry~! Ya're awake!" came a annoyingly familiar voice from one of the corners of the room. I looked up and noticed a tiny white (obsessed much?) speaker.

"We wasn' sure when ya were gonna wake up! It's been fun wa'chin' ya tho!" I could just imagine his creepy smile. I scowled at the speaker.

"Shut up fox face! My names not Ichi-berry! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WATCHING ME! DAMN PERVERT! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" All of this pent up aggression was happy to attack someone. Verbally or physically. Although, physically would be more satisfying.

"Aww! Ichi-berry is bullyin' me!" He whined. "Imma tell Aizen-taicho!"

"Oh boo-fucking-who! Like I give a shit, fox-face!" Was, unfortunately, my response. Because it was at that moment Aizen, his majesty himself, decided to grace me with his presence. I bit my lip to prevent the eye roll that was just begging to be unleashed after that inwardly sarcastic comment.

"I see you have already forgotten our little talk about profanities, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen said, entering the room with that air of importance I was beginning to think was normal for him. Not much time must have past, because he was wearing the same (probably ridiculously expensive) suit. Or he just likes that style and bought lots of 'em. He seems like the overly obsessive type. Bet he was the interior designer. White everywhere? _Really_?

"Nope. I remember it." I just don't care, asshole. He raised an (annoyingly perfect) eyebrow at me and I shrugged in return. "By the way, what the hell is this!" I yanked on the chain connected to my neck.

He gave an all knowing smirk. "Well, it is a chain, of course. I would think you would at least know that. Or would you be referring to the collar?" I gave him my best death glare. Sarcastic bastard.

"I know what the fuck it is! What I want to know is why is it on me!"

He narrowed his eyes at me dangerously, a look that held barely contained violence. "It is on you, dear boy, because I own you. As your master, I can do as I please without the need to explain my reasons to anyone, especially you, ."

My eyes widened in shock. People can't own people! Especially not me! "Nobody fucking owns me, bastard!" And before I knew it I was flat against the bed with my wrists captured above my head and an infuriating sophisticated bastard straddling me. "H-Hey!

"Apparently you haven't yet grasped your situation," he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Kurosaki-kun." His breath ghosted across my skin and I suppressed a shudder. "Allow me to assist you in understanding." His freehand feathered up and down my side and I tried to squirm away. What the hell was this guy! A brick wall! I was struggling and he was totally unfazed by it! Smug bastard! I hate him!

"G-Get off!"

"You see, Kurosaki-kun, I can do whatever I please to you." Soft lips glided down my jaw and stopped below my ear , leaving behind a trail of goose bumps. "And nobody can stop me." They continued on to my neck and teeth grazed my skin.

"Ah!" A surprised gasp escaped me and I arched into him. I felt him smirk against my neck before sitting up. "Not even you can stop me, Kurosaki-kun." Oh geez. Stop saying my name with that voice. I shuddered and glared up at him defiantly. He stared down at me smugly.

"You are quite sensitive, Kurosaki-kun." He gave an appreciative chuckle. Heat spread across my face in shameful embarrassment.

"F-fuck you!" Bastard! I-I'm totally not sensitive! Not at all!

A dark look entered his eyes as he looked down at me and a shiver of fear shot down my spine. "Careful now, Kurosaki-kun. I've been very tolerant of your blatant disrespect so far. However, if you continue, I will be forced to punish you. And I can promise you it will not be pleasant." A smirk that promised dark and unpleasant things appeared on his face. "At least not for you."

I swallowed nervously and looked away from his intense gaze. Man, this guy was kinda intimidating. "A-Alright already. You've proved your point. Now could you get off of me?" I abandoned my defiance for more pressing issues. Like the fact that he was now an infuriating, _aroused_, sophisticated bastard who was still straddling me.

The violence in his eyes was quickly replaced by amusement. "Hmm~? Is something bothering you, Kurosaki-kun?" he said teasingly. His thumb traced delicate paths along the edge of my pants, the nail creating tingling sensations in its wake.

"N-no. You're just heav-ah! Heavy. S-so get o-off." I stuttered in an embarrassing flustered way. He chuckled, but did as I asked and sat on the edge of the bed. Once I was released I scrambled to the far side of the bed, the farthest the chain would allow me to go. In my opinion, it wasn't far enough. Geez, his mood changes were scary

He studied me with an amused smirk. "Do you always do such amusing things, Kurosaki-kun? Tell me, do you honestly think that miniscule amount of space you created between us could somehow prevent me from reaching you if I so desired?"

I felt my face redden and looked away with a huff. Jerk. Making fun of me.

A chuckle had me take a curious glance at the brunette. "Now don't pout, Kurosaki-kun. It was an honest question."

"I-I'm not pouting!" I turned away indignantly and muttered how he was a rich, sophisticated jerk under my breath.

"Very well." I could practically hear the condescending smirk in his voice. "Moving on to more pressing matters, there is a reason I stopped by this room, which is temporarily yours, by the way." I glared at him from the safety of my side of the bed. "I came here to give you a choice." A choice? At what?

"I will explain. I am a man who has some sense of honor and pride. Therefore, I would never stoop so low as force myself upon another. Especially when I can easily take the willing." I scoffed at him.

"Oh, Really. So what do you call straddling me and holding me so I couldn't escape? Not to mention the collar." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice. Or the whole, I don't know, _buying_ part. Not forceful at all huh?

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I call it teaching you a lesson. I did let you go, if you recall. Now, no more interruptions." I waved him on. Fine, fine. Whatever. You can phrase it anyway you want bastard.

"Because of this, I will give you a choice. Either you choose to willingly sleep with me or you choose to be given to my subordinates, who honestly don't care whether you are willing or not. The choice is yours, Kurosaki-kun."

"What kinda choice is that!" I snapped at him, furious. What the hell! "That's bullshit!"

"It is the only choice available. I will give you three days to choose. If you do not tell me your choice within the time limit I will assume you chose to be given to my men. So, I suggest you are punctual." He got up and walked towards the door, ignoring the waves of pure hatred I was sending at him. He turned the doorknob and glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Oh. And Kurosaki-kun? One last thing. Taking into account that you _are _a virgin, I would be considerately gentle. Whereas, they would not. I hope you keep that in mind." With that comment I blushed and his smug ass left the room. I heard a distinct click near the door. Geez. It's not like you have to lock it. I can't even get to the fucking door. I gave the chain a distasteful look and laid back on the bed in thought. How the hell did I get into this mess? Stupid Aizen. And who the fuck told him I was a virgin! Geez, was it written on my forehead! Who the hell is he anyways! I don't even know his first name. But his last name sounds weirdly familiar. Hmmm. It felt like I should know this. Where have I heard it? I chewed on my lip in thought. Where?

* * *

><p>This chapter was a little shorter than the others cuz it became longer than I wanted and I split part of it into chapter 4.<p> 


	4. Who?

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach...If I did there would be more yaoi~**

**Warnings: Ichigo's usual bad temper and language, future yaoi. **

**Summary: Ichigo woke up chained and shirtless! What the hell happened? This is AU. **

**Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo **

* * *

><p><strong>How Did This Happen! cover: <strong>

tenki-chan. deviantart .com/art/How-Did-This-Happen-244991885

hope you like looking at it as much as i enjoyed drawing it! :3

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeGurlTillDeathAndOn:<strong> Thanks~! Those are my favorite kinda stories too~! Hope you like this chapter too~!

**Mizashi:** Heehee thanks~! I'm glad ya like Ichigo! His sarcastic comments are so fun to write XD That part made me giggle to~! Sry it took so long to update . Hope ya enjoy this chapter too!

**SAKI-SHUNKA:** Aww! Thanks! I love you too! You're high on my list for reviewing~~!

**Felnore:** Thanks! YES That's exactly why we like him~!

**DaftNub: ** Thanks!

**OfeliaWolf:** Thanks! I love this pair XD Sry it took so long to update . Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Raicheru:** Thanks~! I figured Azien would give him a choice XD (a manipulative, crappy choice, but a choice) XD

**XScarrletRavenx:** Thanks! I'm glad you like his personality~! It was fun to write! Sry it took so long to update! Hope ya like the chapter

**BloodRavenMaiden**: lol It gets better for Ichi~! (eventually) Sry for the late update! Hope ya enjoy the chapter~!

**ShiroSiAnjingPutih:** AWWW thank you! I'm glad ya like it~! Aizen training Ichigo (Insert perv face) Ichi and Aizen are pretty much keeping the same attitudes XD Lol the yaoi shall be here soon! In chapter 5 or 6 (probably 6) Imma keep it gentle cuz Ichi is a virgin but after words we find out Aizen's kink for bondage~! Wooo~ Cuz whats a story without some good BDSM (perv face)

**Rentamiya:** lol thanks! I'm glad ya like their personalities! Sry for the late update~! Hope ya like this ch. too!

**The weasel is MINE XP**: AWWW thank you so much~! it's a good idea but I got the whole story pretty much planned (I might just have a random beat the crap outta Nezumi ch. or oneshot or something tho) But it would be Ichigo that instigated it because Aizen actually owns that club XD (shhh Ichi-berry doesn't know yet)

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS~! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER TOO! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! (but hey i gave ya an extra 1000 words) ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW MORE~! I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS AND I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed in defeat and rolled onto my side. Why am I even thinking about Aizen damnit! I have other things to worry about. Like what the hell am I gonna do? Choice! I scoffed to myself. Really! So, basically it was a lose-lose situation. Choice between the frying pan or the fire huh? Ah. Damnit. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here! Sleep with him or who knows how many others! It's not even a choice and he fucking knows it! Ah. Damn. I'm totally screwed either way.<p>

I mentally cringed. Poor choice of words Ichigo. Maybe someone will save me? And maybe pigs will fly outta my ass. I remembered that smug look on his face. He definitely didn't seem like the type that was easily beat. And besides, who could save me anyways? Sure, Chad was a fucking giant that could kick some major ass, but even he couldn't fight off a bullet. And I'm pretty sure Aizen isn't against killing people. He _bought_ a person for fucks sake. And what's Ishida gonna do? Throw a sewing needle at someone? I laughed at that mental image. That would actually be pretty funny. Though, he is into archery, but then we're back to the bullet problem. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that a gun beats a bow and arrow. Orihime, well, if I need a band-aide I'll go get her. Rukia was strong for a girl, but she doesn't get beat up cuz, well, she's a girl. I have a feeling Aizen doesn't believe in the whole "you shouldn't hit a girl" thing. Renji's a bit of a delinquent and pretty strong too, but I could easily wipe the floor with his ass and if I'm not strong enough to beat these bastards then what can he do?

I'll just solve this problem myself. I can always escape! The chain made an almost teasing noise. Yeah, yeah. Damn chain. Definitely not escaping out of the collar or chain. Even if I somehow managed, the damn door is locked. Damnit. Maybe I'll really have to choose? I groaned inwardly. Well hey, my wish of not being a virgin is about to come true. Fate, you cruel, cruel bitch.

So, Aizen or his lackeys huh? Well, Aizen _is_ pretty hot, even I'll admit that, and his fingers- No! Stay out of this hormones! You have no say whatsoever! I hate that smug bastard! How does he even expect me to chose if I don't even know who his fucking lackeys are! Well, I know one. The fucking creepy-ass fox-face…no way in fucking hell! Daminit! Can't I just choose to go home damnit! I would really like that choice! Fucking assholes.

My thoughts circled back to Aizen. I feel like I should know who he is. I've never met him, I'm sure of that. I would remember such a smug irritating bastard. Was he famous or something? Was he just common knowledge? Or did I hear someone talking about him? Damnit. Thinking things through like this is aggravating. I'd rather just find someone and have a good fight. I can't even leave this fucking bed. Stupid chain. Stupid Aizen. Stupid everything.

"Oi! Fox-face! You there?" I yelled in the direction of the speaker, agitation clear in my voice. Maybe he would tell me who Aizen was? Probably not, but it was worth a shot right? I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do. And my thoughts kept drifting in a direction I'd rather not go in. A couple minutes went by. Guess it was a long shot. Shouldn't have even tried.

"Course I'm here, Ichi-berry~!" Came the voice from the little box. Wow he actually answered. "Ya ready ta apol'gize fer bullyin' me?"

"You ready to stop calling me Ichi-berry?" I growled at him.

"Nah. Not really."

"Well then, no. I'm not apologizing you fox bastard." I scowled at the speaker. "But, anyways, I wanted to ask you something." I waited anxiously. He probably won't answer me. I'm a prisoner after all. You wouldn't tell information to prisoners, would you? Maybe fox-face would. He was kinda weird.

"Aw~! Ichi-berry is a meanie!" His pout was clear through the speakers and I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Wha' makes Ichi-berry think I'll answer if he's a meanie? An' don' bother askin' me ta let ya go er something'."

I threw a pillow at the speaker. "I wasn't gonna ask that, idiot fox! I'm not that dumb! Jerk!"

A snicker came through the speaker. "Well, Ichi-berry, ask yer ques'ion an' I'll answer if I feel like it~!"

"Fine! I just wanted to know who that Aizen guy is! It's not like I was askin' where all your safes were or something!" Geez. This guy was great at pissing me off!

It felt like the silence dragged on forever. So he wasn't gonna answer? What was wrong with that question? A loud laugh erupted from the speaker and startled me. "What the hell, man!"

"Ya really don' know who Aizen Sousuke is!" He could barely get his words out through the laughter.

"SHUT UP!" I threw another pillow at the speaker. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Yer pretty cute when ya blush, Ichi-berry!" His laughter was dying down into small snickers.

My face burned even more. "St-stop looking at me!" I shot three more pillows at the speaker. Where the hell was this camera! I'm gonna fucking destroy it! Smash it in the ground and make sure nothing's left of it!

"Ya know, if ya keep throwin' pillows like tha' ya won' have any lef'."

"I only need one pillow, jackass," I muttered darkly.

"Well then, Ichi! I s'pose I should in'roduce myself! Considerin' you've o'viously lived under a rock yer whole life." Annoying bastard! I have not been fucking living under any damn rock! I groaned inwardly. I shouldn't even have asked him about Aizen! I'm already regretting it. At least he didn't call me Ichi-berry. I can live with Ichi.

"M'name's Ichimaru Gin~! Ya can call me Gin if ya want! Though I think ya already picked a nickname fer me. Anyways I'll answer yer ques'ion! It's more fun n' doin' work!" So he was gonna answer me? I stared attentively at the speaker. I would never admit it, but I was kinda curious. Aizen was a pretty interesting guy (I guess). And for some reason I couldn't fathom, I wanted to know more about him. I also wanted to beat the shit outta his smug ass, but I knew why I wanted to do that. Sophisticated bastard thinks he can just buy _me_? I'll make him regret it! I'll find out what annoys him the most and constantly do it!

It was irritating that I was more confident when he wasn't _actually _in the room with his presence bearing down on me. When he's around he either causes my hormones to do irritating squeals of delight or threatens me in a way that makes me overly cautious and want to obey so he doesn't kill me or something. Geez, he makes my mind short circuit or something Annoying. But whatever! Kurosaki Ichigo cannot be tamed! You'll see!

"Aizen-taicho is~" He made a dramatic pause and I rolled my eyes. "…here? Oopsies! Hi Aizen-taicho~! I wasn' jus talkin' to Ichi-berry! I was doin' work!" Aizen? Geez! And I was so close to getting my answer! I couldn't hear what Aizen said, but that was definitely his voice. I don't think I'd ever mistake that. I repressed a shudder as the memory of his breath ghosting across my skin popped into my head. His sinful voice whispering my name. Holy shit! Not the time for that memory! I kicked it to the back of my mind. Now stay there! And never bother me again!

"Of course I ain't slackin' off!" Gin replied happily to whatever Aizen said.

"Kurosaki-kun." Aizen's voice drifted through the speaker. I guess he moved closer. "Is there any reason as to why you are distracting my Wakagashira from his duties? He tends to get off track, so please refrain from disturbing him for too long."

Wa-waka-_wakagashira_! No fucking way! Th-they're Yakuza!

"Aw! Aizen-taicho!" Gin whined. "Ya ruined it! How could ya! I was gonna make it a so drama'ic too!"

"W-wait…so…You're yakuza?" I paled. Holy shit! I was totally beyond screwed! I was fucked! I was bought by the fucking _yakuza_!

"Of course, dear boy. Who did you think I was?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"He didn' know who ya were, Aizen-taicho! Apparen'ly he don' ge' out much." Gin teased.

"Shut it, Fox-face!" I threw another pillow at the speaker and grabbed my last one almost possessively. Great. Now I'm outta ammo.

"Why is there a tower of pillows in the corner, Kurosaki-kun? You shouldn't make a mess of the room." I didn't miss Aizen's chiding condescending tone. Like I was some kid. Smug bastard. I can throw pillows all I want!

"He was throwin' em at the speaker Aizen-taicho! I think he wan's ta hit me er something'!" He said with mock shock. Really fox-face? Great deduction skills you have there.

"I see. Gin, there is a meeting in a few hours. Please do not forget. Now, I must go. I'll leave it to you to explain my identity to Kurosaki-kun. I hope you actually get work done today."

"Bye bye~! I'll see ya at the meetin' Aizen-taicho~!"

I can't believe it! That last bit of hope that anyone was gonna save me pretty much shriveled. I guess I didn't give up on the fact that someone could save me until now. I mean, my friends could probably take on some local thugs or bigshots, but yakuza? There was no way. Especially someone as high ranking as wakagashira …wait…if fox-face was the wakagashira…then does that mean Aizen is…?

"U-umm Gin?" I tried saying and got it out the third time.

"Yea, Ichi~?" Gin replied in a sing-song voice.

"I-If you're the wakagashira…then…what, exactly, does that make Aizen?" Oh please don't say what I think you're gonna say. He can't be.

"He's the Kumicho, duh! Who else coul' ma boss be?"

Fuck! Damnit all to hell! I was bought not just by the yakuza, but the _leader_ of the whole fucking thing! Well, that's just great. Fucking fantastic! So now I've upgraded from screwed to fucked and now what! What's higher than fucked? Royally fucked! Yea that sounds about right. You look up royally fucked in the dictionary I'm pretty sure my fucking picture will be there. I laid down and buried my head in the pillow. Damnit! Even the cops don't mess with the kumicho!

"Ichi-berry~? Don' suffoca'e in tha' pillow! Aizen-taicho would yell a' me!"

"Just leave me alone, fox-face" I mumbled from my pillow.

"Aw! Yer makin' me go back to work!" He pouted at me and I assume he went back to work. Probably just annoying someone else. Geez. Don't pout over stupid crap like that. Can't you see I'm having a crisis here! Of course you can! You're one of the fucking causes of it! Shitty annoying fox! If I ever see that rat bastard Nezumi again I will beat him within an inch of his life! I need to seriously kick someone's ass!

Wait a second…when he said subordinates…did he mean all of his subordinates! How many fucking subordinates does a kumicho have! The possible number made me dizzy. That Aizen guy is a total fucking asshole! I groaned into my pillow. Maybe I should just suffocate myself in this damn pillow. I sighed and rolled onto my back so I could stare at the (you guessed it) white ceiling.

He gave me that "choice" cuz he knew the only sensible fucking choice. Now Kurosaki-kun, would you rather give yourself to me or hundreds of other people. But, of course, it's entirely your choice. I muttered in imitation of Aizen's condescending tone. Agh! This was aggravating! And mocking Aizen only made me feel a little bit better.

Damn. Everything was happening so quickly. How could all of this crap happen just because of a fight with Rukia! One minute I'm having a crappy beer and the next I'm chained up and for fucking sale. Now, I have a kumicho perving on me? Ugh. I'm exhausted. Mmmm. Well…this bed is pretty comfortable…and its not like I can go anywhere. I crawled under the sheets and snuggled into the pillow. I'll just close my eyes for a second…a minute. That's all.

* * *

><p>"…erry?" I turned in my sleep and groaned.<p>

"…no…hate…Chappy…away…" I mumbled and rolled over, trying to find a comfier spot.

"Yer havin' a weird dream Ichi-berry." I heard a snicker and jolted up, wide awake. I was greeted with a mocking smile too close for comfort. He gave a little wave with his fingers. "Mornin'~!"

"Ugh. I don't want to see your face right when I wake up." I stretched and glared at him. "I feel like punching it."

He backed up and rose his hands in mock surrender. His ever-present smile still in place. "Yer so mean, Ichi-berry! I guess ya dun wan' anythin' ta eat, huh? I'll jus' be on my way then~" He took two steps towards the door and my stomach growled in protest. My eyes widened and I looked away to hide my blush.

"I might be kinda hungry" I muttered in annoyance. My stomach growled again, as if wishing to emphasize that point. Man, I was starved. When was the last time I ate anything? But still. I don't really want to accept any food from _them_.

Gin's chuckle took me out of my thoughts. "Tha' dun sound like _kinda _hungry, Ichi-berry. Can't have ya starve ta death. Aizen-taicho would prolly blame me too! An' 'sides, it'll be fun ta explore! An' ya could meet some o' the others!"

I gave him a look of hidden curiosity. "Others?"

He put his hands on his hips. "Course silly Ichi-berry~! Ya think me an' Aizen-taicho are the only ones here~?" I scowled at him. It felt like everything he said was specifically designed to make fun of me. Irritating fox. I did want to get outta this bed though…My stomach growled again. It was very persuasive. Fine! I would go. But I wouldn't eat until I checked the food! I mentally patted myself on the back for that idea. See, Ishida! You're not the only smart guy on this planet!

"Alright, Fox-face. I'll go," I lifted the chain. "But I can't leave the bed attached to this shitty chain." His hand darted in his right pocket and he frowned. Soon he began patting himself down. My eyebrow rose. What is he doing?

"…What are you doing?" Minutes were trailing by.

"Gim'me a sec, Ichi~ I mighta lost the key~!" He was smiling again.

"WHAT!" I am not gonna be chained to this bed forever! "Find it, you idiot fox!"

He ignored me and began tapping his chin. "Hmmm~ Now if I wer a key then where woul' I be~?" He said in a sing-song voice. If he doesn't find it I'll kill him. "Aha!"

He balanced on one foot and began fishing in his sock. Then he presented a small silver key in victory. His smile got even wider, which I thought would be impossible.

"I pu' it in ma sock!" I stared at him blankly.

…This guy was an idiot.

"Why the hell did you put it in your sock! What's wrong with putting it in your fucking pocket?"

"Aw Ichi! Now tha' would be no fun a' all!" He walked forward and began messing with the headboard. I need to hit you. Really, really hard.

"Um…Aren't you gonna unlock me?" What was he doing to the headboard? I figured it would be smarter to hit him after he released me, not before.

"Geez, Ichi-berry. Yer impatien'!" He stepped away and I saw the chain fall from the headboard. He grabbed the chain and grinned. "Well, le's go Ichi-berry~!"

He's not fucking serious is he! Well, first things first. I got up and aimed a kick to his stupid grinning face. Unfortunately, he easily caught my foot, not even changing his fucking expression. "Fuck!" I yelled as he began walking towards the door, forcing me to hop behind him. "Fox bastard! Let go of my foot!"

"Ichi-berry shouldn' be so grouchy! Does Ichi get grouchy when he's hungry?" He opened the door and looked back at me. "Imma let ya go, but ya gotta promise no' ta attack me again, 'kay?" I glared at him. I can attack you when I want, ass! I think he read my mind, because he laughed and yank my foot. I almost lost my balance.

"FINE! Fine! I won't attack you okay! Now let the fuck go!" Jerk! How fucking strong is he to simply catch my kick like it was nothing! Well, I may not attack you, but I said nothing about escaping! I yanked as hard as I could on the chain…and almost crashed into him. How could such a thin guy be so fucking strong! He laughed at me. Bastard.

I sighed in defeat and followed him down an annoyingly white hallway. Was Aizen obsessed with white or what? Hurt my eyes. I glared daggers at Gin's back, but it was hard to be angry on an empty stomach. Especially when he was the one getting me to the food. He was actually too ridiculous to stay angry at for long. I mean, he's fucking skipping! And humming. He was like an over-sized child.

"Do you have to fucking skip?" I growled out. The few people passing us were snickering. This is fucking humiliating! I'm on a leash following a damn skipping idiot!

"Yep~! Ya should skip too~ It's fun!" He said, not even looking back.

"I think I'll pass" I grumbled and followed on with a scowl. Didn't he realize people were staring? It's embarrassing damnit!

I tried to look around (plan an escape route), but quickly gave up after the tenth turn. There was no landmarks to even mark a place! Aizen seriously needs an interior designer. After what seemed like an embarrassingly long time (five minutes is fucking long when you're in this fucking situation! Don't judge me) Gin stopped in front of two huge black doors (surprise, they're not white. A fucking miracle).

"We're here Ichi-berry~!" With that he opened the doors and bounced in the cafeteria. Wow. How big is this fucking place! It was a white room with several round tables and chairs (which were all black). Monochromatic bastards. I swear! Will a little color kill you!

I was so busy looking around the room that I didn't notice when Gin started moving again. The chain snapped taunt and I tripped, falling right against the muscled chest of a punk with a white jacket and no under shirt (nice tan) who probably preferred black biker leather. He had earrings trailing up both ears and they disappeared under spiky electric blue hair. He glared down at me with intense light blue eyes, and if looks could kill, he could be a mass murderer. Probably was one. He was pissed. And I was the closest one to him. Just fucking fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>Yakuza~ (yay mafia~! lol XD)<strong> ( I looked it up and this is what I got and I kinda tampered with the system to help me so its a little off XD)

**Kumicho (Aizen Sousuke): **This is the supreme boss of the whole organization. He is the boss of administration issues and concerns and general in military affairs. (All in all he is a BA SOB)

**Saiko-komon (Tousen Kaname): **The senior adviser. He deals with the administrative matters and the legal stuff. The Shingiin (law adviser) and the Kaikei (accountants) are under him. This position is equal to the Wakagashira **  
><strong>

**Wakagashira (Ichimaru Gin): **This is the first lieutenant. He deals with the military aspects of the group (and in Gin's case surveillance cuz we know our lovable fox can't help but eavesdrop). This position is equal to the Saiko-komon

**Shateigashira (Starrk Coyote): **This is the 2nd lieutenant. Basically he's the third in command. He is kinda like the Wakagashira's assistant. If the Wakagashira can't lead in military for some reason then it is up to the Shateigashira.

**Hope that helped~!**


	5. Decision?

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach...If I did there would be more yaoi~**

**Warnings: Ichigo's usual bad temper and language, future yaoi. **

**Summary: Ichigo woke up chained and shirtless! What the hell happened? This is AU. **

**Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo **

* * *

><p><strong>How Did This Happen! cover: <strong>

tenki-chan. deviantart .com/art/How-Did-This-Happen-244991885

hope you like looking at it as much as i enjoyed drawing it! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> First of all I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! ;~; I went on a family vacation the day after I posted ch. 4 and when I cam back I had to pack and everything because I'm going to college! (Wooo already here!) I'm a freshie! So nervous! Classes don't start till August 22nd so I'm jus kinda chillin here. ANYWAYS~! The second reason this is later than normal is cuz, if you haven't noticed yet, I MADE A NEW BLEACH FANFICTION~! Yay~! Its called **Night Blooming Cereus** and I made it cuz I felt bad i haven't gotten to the yaoi here yet (rest assured its ch. 6). Anyways check it out if ya want~ Its Ichigo as a shifter/vampire and Aizen as a Vampire~! I love their pairing~! XD Also~! I forgot to put the yakuza explanations on the pervious chapter cuz i'm a baka so i'll put em here and add em to ch.4!

* * *

><p><strong>Yakuza~ (yay mafia~! lol XD)<strong> ( I looked it up and this is what I got and I kinda tampered with the system to help me so its a little off XD)

**Kumicho (Aizen Sousuke): **This is the supreme boss of the whole organization. He is the boss of administration issues and concerns and general in military affairs. (All in all he is a BA SOB)

**Saiko-komon (Tousen Kaname): **The senior adviser. He deals with the administrative matters and the legal stuff. The Shingiin (law adviser) and the Kaikei (accountants) are under him. This position is equal to the Wakagashira **  
><strong>

**Wakagashira (Ichimaru Gin): **This is the first lieutenant. He deals with the military aspects of the group (and in Gin's case surveillance cuz we know our lovable fox can't help but eavesdrop). This position is equal to the Saiko-komon

**Shateigashira (Starrk Coyote): **This is the 2nd lieutenant. Basically he's the third in command. He is kinda like the Wakagashira's assistant. If the Wakagashira can't lead in military for some reason then it is up to the Shateigashira.

**Hope that helped~!**

* * *

><p><strong>DaftNub: <strong>Thank you so much~! I'm glad you like the direction of the story~ And I hope you like the little Grimm Ichi fight (My first fight scene so it might suck, you've been warned XD) p.s heehee thanks~**  
><strong>

**Starkit: **Thank you~! Hope you like this chapter too~!**  
><strong>

**OfeliaWolf: **Lol our strawberry is a trouble magnet XD Thank you~! Hope you enjoy this ch too~! 3**  
><strong>

**SAKI-SHUNKA: **Heehee thanks~! 3 hope you enjoy reading Grimmy and Ichi's nicknames for each other~ I know I enjoyed writing them :3**  
><strong>

**The weasel is MINE XP: **Lol Grimmy is always mad bout somethin XD mass choas is the best kind~! :3 I'm glad you liked my picture~! 3 I was laughing while I was writing the ch. I enjoy humor XD And sry I forgot to put them up with ch. 4. They're right above th reviews here now (u prolly saw em lol) I hoped that helped you!**  
><strong>

**SexyBleachGuys: **Thank you~! The smut is in the next chapter . I felt bad about the fact that this had no smut yet (and i wanted to write some) so i made a new bleach fanfiction that begins with smut~! YAY~! Lemony smut goodness XD**  
><strong>

**DJ Cubed: **Thank you~! Glad you liked it~! 3 Hope you like this one too~! :3**  
><strong>

**drmona lord: **Lol yea, that was one of my favorite scenes! I was giggling as I wrote it XD**  
><strong>

**Fireotaku18:** YAY~! Thank you so much~! I hope you enjoy this chapter too~! 3

**cute-nina: **Yay~! I hope you like this ch~! And thank you so much~! :D**  
><strong>

**ravensterling123: **THANK YOU! I'm so glad you love it~! 3 Hope Grimmy and Ichi amuse you XD**  
><strong>

**ariana88: **Of course~! Sry for the long wait! ^_^ **  
><strong>

**Mayuzu**: Awww~! Thank you! I luffles Gin~! He amuses me so much~! Definitely makin him and Ichi friends XD Hope you like this chapter too~! :3

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND ALERTS AND BEING ALIVE~! I LOVE YOU ALL~! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW~! IT MAKES ME ALL FLUFFY AND HAPPY INSIDE~!<strong>

* * *

><p>"The fuck, bitch!" He grabbed my hair before I could react and tilted my head back to look at my face. I grimaced at the sharp pain. Bastard.<p>

"You can't look where the fuck yer goin'!" His eyes followed the chain to the asshole fox-face who was just watching with that stupid smile on his face and munching on popcorn. "Yer the wakagashira's bitch er sumthin'?" Okay, now its on. I'm nobody's bitch, especially not that fox bastard's.

"Fuck you asshole! I was the one standing fucking still! You walked the fuck into me!" I scowled at him and pulled on the hand attached to my head. "And I'm no one's bitch!" It didn't matter that I fell on him or if it really was my fault! He was partially to blame anyways! He called me a bitch and now he was going _the fuck down_!

"The fuck you say, bitch!" He yanked harder on my hair and my feet almost lost the floor.

"Fuck!" Ow damnit! "What! You have a fucking hearing problem to go along with your fucking sight! Now let go before I make you, you bastard!" I dug my nails in his hand in warning.

"Ha!" He smirked. "I'd like to see you try, bitch!" Oh, you thought that was an empty threat? Everyone's gotta learn the hard way I guess. Besides, he clearly asked for it.

"Glad to!" I went straight for a punch, aiming at nothing in particular and he caught it with a 'I'm so better than you' grin. But his hand loosened on my hair and that was the goal. While the punch distracted him I landed a high roundhouse kick and he crashed into a table.

I looked at him with victory. "Who's the bitch now, bitch!" I needed to finally vent all this pent up aggression and beat the shit out of someone! A good fight was exactly what I wanted and here he was giving it to me!

"That all you got?" I said, baiting him. "Guess you're all bark and no bite, like a bitch, huh?" I smirked down at him mockingly, using what I guessed was his favorite word against him.

He looked pissed at first, which was expected. Then a psychotic grin spread across his face and I could swear I saw a fang. Who the fuck sharpens their teeth! Not expected. Definitely not.

"You're an interesting bitch," he said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "I'll have fun teaching you you're place!" He picked himself up off the ground, table debris and dust falling off him. He licked a small trail of blood from his mouth, but wasn't even fazed by my attack. Damage report: the table was ruined and he was fine…damn. I held my ground as the tiny voice in the back of my head commented at my genius for pissing off a psychotic murderer. The louder voice was telling me we could take this loser! I tended to listen to that one most of the time.

I said the only logical thing. "Go fuck yourself, you fanged smurf!" He growled and I tensed as he charged me, ready to dodge and counterattack…which turned out to be a complete waste because before he even finished his first step he was grab by the collar of his jacket and yanked back roughly.

I stared wide-eyed at the shorty who just stopped the bastard like it was nothing. Holy shit. He was at least half a foot shorter than the blue bastard and he wasn't even breaking a sweat! His dispassionate green eyes glanced at me before settling on…his companion? The only way you could tell was by the white jacket he was wearing that had a black trim. It was short in the front and was long enough in the back to almost brush his heels. Geez what was up with the fucking white? Everyone was wearing something white, like it was the fucking color of the day. Geez was it the uniform or something? Aizen has some fucking problems.

Aside from the clothing, these two were completely different. This guy had messy black hair that just barely brushed his shoulders and incredibly pale skin. Compared to the blue psycho he was pretty slender. How the fuck did he stop him? He had black lipstick on only his upper lip (okaaay, not weird at all) and teal lines descended from his eyes, making it look like he was crying. I couldn't tell if it was make-up or tattoos, but if they're tattoos that probably fucking hurt. No way would I let anyone near my eyes with that freaky tattoo machine, that was for damn sure.

"You are causing a scene, Grimmjow" the newcomer said with indifference. "And you broke yet another table."

"Hi hi Orra-chan~!" Gin said happily in greeting. Orra? Knowing the damn fox-face he probably butchered this name too.

He shifted his gaze to Gin without a change in expression and bowed his head slightly. "Ichimaru-sama."

"Fuck, Ulquiorra! Let me go!" Grimmjow growled with annoyance. "That bitch started it!"

"No I didn't!" I said indignantly. "And I already said I'm no one's bitch, smurf bastard!"

Gin started snickering. "Yer good a' nick names, Ichi-berry!"

"And stop fucking calling me that! Its Ichigo! I-CHI-GO!" What the fuck, man! What's so hard about _that_!

"Ha! How appropriate! Strawberry bitch!" Grimmjow laughed. I snarled at him and would have killed him if it wasn't for the chain preventing me from getting closer. Bastard, bastard, bastard!

"Do not bait him, Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said coldly. "Kurosaki Ichigo belongs to Aizen-sama and no harm is to come to him without Aizen-sama's direct approval." With that fucking annoying statement he let go of Grimmjow and walked out of the cafeteria, not even looking at me as he passed.

"Che!" Grimmjow huffed with annoyance and headed towards the exit. "This isn't fun anymore." Before the door closed behind him he gave me another psychotic grin. "See ya, Aizen's Strawberry bitch!" I was left openly seething at the door. I cursed him with every cuss word in my dictionary. I glared at Gin and began pulling on the tips of my hair in aggravation.

"Wanna ea' now, Ichi?" he asked as he began walking to the counter. This time I made sure to pay attention and not trip. Not that that was my fault. Definitely not my fault. It was the blue dude's fault. Completely.

Now that my adrenaline was going down my stomach growled with renewed vigor. I wanted something to eat. Needed it. Now. And Gin was helping me with that. Needless to say, the fox bastard was my favorite person at the moment. And that was sad. So terribly sad.

He picked up two trays with one hand and led the way to a table that wasn't destroyed. All the way there he kept the chain in his hand (which I was pulling at discretely). He didn't even spill the two glasses of milk. I personally think they found him at a circus.

He plopped down on a bench attached to the table with metal bars and I sat across from him, willing him to let go of the chain to eat. Unfortunately, he can eat with one hand. But, I suppose I have better things to worry about. Like food. I almost ate it and then I remembered my plan of checking the food out. I guess if they wanted to poison me they would have when I was chained to the bed, but whatever. I glared at the food sitting on my spork. And _yes_! He gave me a fucking plastic _spork_. The spoon and the fork's love child. Its not like I would stab anyone with a fork. Its like they don't trust me or something.

The food looked delicious. Honestly, I was expecting like prisoner food or something. There was mashed potatoes with bits of red potato skin accented with little green herbs, seasoned green beans mixed with pecan slices and dried cranberries, and grilled chicken covered with a transparent orange sauce that smelled amazing. It annoyed me how sophisticated Aizen was. Even his food was fucking sophisticated!

My stomach was practically screaming at me to take a bite. But my mind was nagging me about something else. "Umm…Gin?" I asked looking questioningly at my food.

"Hmm Ichi~?" He replied with a full mouth. Ugh.

"This looks like dinner…when you woke me up didn't you say 'Morning'?" He did. I remember. Then why are they serving dinner?

"Tha's cuz its dinner time, silly Ichi!" Gin replied happily.

"Then why did you say it was morning?" I rubbed my temple with my fingers. Geez. How much time has passed? What day is it! Damnit! How many days do I have left to tell Aizen my fucking choice!

He gave me a sly smile. "Cuz its fun messin' wit ya!"

I muttered bastard under my breath and returned to my mouth watering food. I really should test it or something. Aw screw it! I'm hungry damnit! I lifted the spork to my mouth and took a hesitant first bite.

Holy fuck! This was better than it fucking looked! Being the broke college student I am I was on the ramen diet so everything probably tasted amazing in comparison, but still! I almost cried tears of joy at the taste. Mmmm! The way the chicken mixed with the sauce! It was sweet and tangy with a hint of citrus and a little bit salty and I loved it! I tried the mashed potatoes next with no more hesitance. Inwardly I sighed in contentment and let the mashed potatoes linger in my mouth, dissolving slowly. The texture was just perfect, not too sticky, but not too liquidy either. The potato skins added to the flavor, making it more peppery and the herbs were a great accent.. When I finished that I moved on to the green beans with anticipation. Normally, I avoid veggies (with some exceptions) like the plague. However, after that taste explosion, I was willing to give them a chance. They didn't let me down. It didn't taste at all like the regular green beans I was used to! The seasoning made it a little spicey, but not unbearably so. The pecans also helped cool down the spice and made it pleasantly crunchy. The added cranberries gave the flavor a surprise burst of fruit. All in all, that was the best meal I've ever had! I have the best meal in the world as a prisoner. That was just wrong somehow.

I began shoveling the food in my mouth, mixing everything in that awesome sauce dripping down my chicken and pooling to the center of my plate. It was fantastic! And I was starved. I don't even remember the last time I ate anything.

"Ya now, Ichi-berry, ya gonna ge' a tummy ache if ya ea' like tha'." Gin said as he took a bite of his chicken. He snickered a little "Da food's no' gonna run away on ya."

I ignored him and continued inhaling the food. Whatever fox-face. I don't need you telling me what to do!

"So, who ya gonna choose~?" he asked with that ever present smile on his face.

I nearly choked on my food, which caused him to snicker more. Bastard. I downed my glass of milk to ease the passage of the food. He sounded like he was talking about the weather and not the fucking dilemma I was furiously ignoring.

"Wha-what do you mean by that ?" I glared at him suspiciously. Did Aizen tell him or something?

"Silly Ichi-berry, I meant are ya gonna let Aizen-taicho have his wicked way wit ya, of course!" I felt my face heat up. W-wi-wicked way! Did he have to say it like _that_!

He opened his eyes to look at me and the hair on the back of my neck stood at attention. Just the fact that I didn't snap at him showed how nervous those eyes made me. It didn't seem like he opened them often and it just creeps you out a little when someone who doesn't normally stare at you to does so. Though, maybe I didn't snap at him because I was still grateful for the food. That could be it. How do I even answer a question like that anyways! Answer: avoid the question. I could totally do that.

"How did you know about that?" I scowled at him. Maybe I can get him to change the subject.

"Heehee I was eavesdropping of course!" He said, unrepentantly. Seriously? But he closed his eyes! The plan was working. Awesome.

My scowl deepened. "I take it you do that often." Yes, lets talk about you, not me.

"Yep!" he replied happily. "I know everything! Well, 'cept stuff that goes on in Aizen-taicho's room," he wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I rolled my eyes. "I dun' have any survalience s'uff in there!"

"So you do have survival instincts." I muttered with sarcasm.

"Yep! I stopped af'er the forth time he found em!" He looked at me with those ice-blue eyes again. "But ya changed da subjec' Ichi." Damn. He caught me.

I glared at him. "Why do you care, anyway?" I said heatedly. He obviously won't care if I say its none of his business. That boundary is non-existant to him, eavesdropping fox bastard.

"Curious~" he replied happily. You're annoying, you know that?

"Curiosity killed the cat," I grumbled at him with annoyance.

"But satisfaction brought him back~!" he finished the saying with a sing-song voice.

I sighed in defeat. Bastard. You're lucky you fed me or I would pound your ass to dust. "What other fucking choice do I have!" I growled out. "Aizen or _all_ _of his subordinates_. He knows damn well how fucking ridiculus that is! Fucking annoying sophisticated bastard!" I was venting my frustration and annoyance at everything! I was so pissed! Why the fuck did this shit have to happen to me! And this was why I was avoiding thinking about this. It fucking pissed me off, damnit!

I began chewing on my plastic spork angrily. Damnit! Gin snickered at me. The jerk.

"Aizen-taicho ain't tha' bad, Ichi! 'Sides would ya rather have ta sleep wit Grimm-kitty~?" That caused a laugh to escape me. Grimm-kitty! The blue psycho's nick name was Grimm-kitty! I glanced at the fox. Was he tring to cheer me up? Maybe he wasn't so bad…annoying…but not as bad as the other assholes around here.

"Nah, I guess I wouldn't want to sleep with Grimm-kitty." I smirked at him. "Why is that his nickname, anyway?" I admit, I was kinda curious how you could come up with kitty for someone like him.

Gin snickered. "Well~ he has a panther tattoo, bu' the real reason is cuz he absolu'ely loves cats, especially kitties~!" He leaned closer to me as he said it, like it was a secret. "He keeps em in his room some'imes an cuddles wit em!" I snickered with him. That really was fucking funny. Can you just imagine him playing with kittens! I bet Gin totally ruined his rep with that bit of info.

"What about that other guy with the green lines on his face? Ulquiorra?" I asked.

"Orra-chan?" he frowned slightly. "He's no' fun ta mess wit! He dun' care a' all bou' wha' I call em! It go' borin' so I jus shor'ened his name."

That actually sounded like a good idea, but I didn't think I could last long ignoring every time he called me ichi-berry. I would burst eventually and go on a murder spree. On the brightside, it was better than just 'Strawberry'. Even if it still pissed me off.

He grabbed his tray and stood up. "Ya finished, Ichi-berry? Or are ya gonna finish eatin' tha' spork of yers?" he asked teasingly.

I looked down at the spork with a scowl. It was pretty chewed up, but whatever. Just be happy I didn't take my anger out on you, fox-face.

"I'm done, fox-face." I stood up as well and made sure the chain wasn't tangled under the table. I didn't want to be yanked back by a damn table. That would suck majorly. It was fine so I grabbed my tray and followed (not like I had a choice damn chain) Gin to the counter and put my tray down next to a little slot in the wall. Immediately, hands came out and grabbed the tray. Efficient bastards. Made me think of my tower of dirty dishes at home. With classes, homework, and Rukia I never got around to finishing them. Damn. They better not attract bugs! I'd be pissed…If I ever got home. And with that depressing thought I followed Gin out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

Thank the gods he wasn't skipping this time, though he was humming. Still, definitely better than skipping. Then another thought occurred to me. I don't even know the time. I mean I guess I do. It was dinner. But I didn't know when I got here or how long it was since Aizen gave me my little "choice".

"Hey, Gin?" I asked. "How much time do I have until I have to tell Aizen what my choice is?" I didn't want to miss his fucking time limit.

"Hmmm~" he said, followed by thoughtfull silence. "I think ya have a day lef'! Ya were sleppin' for awhile! Ya musta been tired, Ichi-berry."

Just a fucking day! Damnit. I just wanted to prolong it for a little longer! Now I have to tell him by tomorrow! Fucktastic.

We made it back to my room and I sat on the bed as Gin put the damn chain back on the damn headboard of the damn bed in this damn room.

"Hey Gin, can you wake me up before the damn deadline? Maybe like two hours before?" I asked, using his real name. If I called him fox-face he might say no.

"Sure, Ichi-berry!" he said with a creepy knowing smile. He really is a bit of a weirdo.

"Thanks!" I called as he opened the door.

He turned around and leaned sideways as the door was closing, putting one hand on his hip and waving with the other. "Bye bye~! Ichi-berry~!"

I rolled my eyes at the door and plopped down on the bed, which was now neatly made with all of the pillows I threw yesterday back in place. Awesome. I just layed on my back and stared at the white ceiling. Thinking of tomorrow. I don't know how long I stayed like that, staring, lost in thought. It felt like hours. But I finally had my decision. I had no other choice. If I couldn't somehow miraculously escape tomorrow (which I doubted at this point) then I would chose Aizen. I didn't want to sleep with anyone remotely similar than Grimmjow, especially since I was probably on his psycho kill list. And no offense to Gin, I mean he was kinda nice to me today, but he was probably one of the creepiest people I've ever met and I didn't want to sleep with him. I didn't really know how many subordinates Aizen had anyways. It would be a stupid fucking option to choose. So, Aizen it was.

As I finally made my (annoying fucking) decision I fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	6. Begin?

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach...If I did there would be more yaoi~

Warnings: Ichigo's usual bad temper and language, future yaoi.

Summary: Ichigo wakes up chained and shirtless! What the hell happened? This is AU.

Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo

* * *

><p><strong>How Did This Happen! cover: <strong>

tenki-chan. deviantart .com/art/How-Did-This-Happen-244991885

hope you like looking at it as much as i enjoyed drawing it! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Yakuza~ (yay mafia~! lol XD)<strong> ( I looked it up and this is what I got and I kinda tampered with the system to help me so its a little off XD)

**Kumicho (Aizen Sousuke): **This is the supreme boss of the whole organization. He is the boss of administration issues and concerns and general in military affairs. (All in all he is a BA SOB)

**Saiko-komon (Tousen Kaname): **The senior adviser. He deals with the administrative matters and the legal stuff. The Shingiin (law adviser) and the Kaikei (accountants) are under him. This position is equal to the Wakagashira **  
><strong>

**Wakagashira (Ichimaru Gin): **This is the first lieutenant. He deals with the military aspects of the group (and in Gin's case surveillance cuz we know our lovable fox can't help but eavesdrop). This position is equal to the Saiko-komon

**Shateigashira (Starrk Coyote): **This is the 2nd lieutenant. Basically he's the third in command. He is kinda like the Wakagashira's assistant. If the Wakagashira can't lead in military for some reason then it is up to the Shateigashira.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>READ ME!<span>**

**_AUTHOR NOTE!_** Okay first I'm gonna apolagize for being late! I'm so sorry! I honestly have no idea where the last couple of weeks have gone _ and you couldalso blame it on the fact I bought a new video game...but I'm swowwy! Im goin ta get my act together I pwomise! Now...on to the main thing I'm apologizing for...remember how I said there would be yaoi in this chapter? ...well...there kinda...isnt...IM SO SORRY SERIOUSLY! LET ME EXPLAIN! I was all set to write the yaoi and everything! but before I knew it the chapter became to long and i found the perfect endpoint for this chapter! I know its a lame excuse but I couldn't change it! BUT I swear on my LIFE that there will be yaoi in the next chapter! and trust me...you'll understand when you read the last paragraghs...if there isn't yaoi in the next chapter then something has seriously fucked up X.x but trust me! the next ch is gonna have it! I Thank you for being understanding (if you're being understanding...sry for you raging fangirls) and i seriously love you all! Please forgive me!

* * *

><p><strong>xxxwallflowerxxx:<strong> ^_^ hope you like this chapter!

**OfeliaWolf:** Heehee lol Aizen is definitely in this chapter! lol of course Ichi met the right choice~

**Starkit:** YAY I'm so glad you liked it~! I'm happy you like Gin! He amuses me so much XD I didnt really like them till fanfiction either X3 Hope you like this ch. just as much!

**Fireotaku18:** YAY IM SO HAPPY I GOT EM RIGHT~! XD glad you liked it 3

**cute-nina:** SQWEEEE~! Happy you liked it~!I'm hoping to be able to update everyother week so like i would update this week #1 update my other fanfic week #2 and then this again week #3 hopefully it'll work out like that if life doesn't mess me up XD Hope you like this chapt btws! And glad you liked my choice of words X3

**SAKI-SHUNKA:** heehee sry for the late update . my weeks are just getting away from me . YAY glad you thought it was awesome! As usual! Aww ur so sweet! *huggles you* glad ya liked the little fight. I was actually nervous how it would come out seeing as its my first fight type scene . (lol smurf bastard XD I just got done watching the new Smurf movie and couldn't resist X3) and im so0o0o0o0o0o sorry there's not yaoi in this chapter! so sry! the ch turned out longer than i expected ;~; but i swear on my life the next ch is yaoi

**Eldar-Melda**: XD thanks! I feel that if he's language was toned down the emotion just wouldnt be the same :D Hope you like this chapter too! 3

**The weasel is MINE XP:** heeeheee YAY I'm so happy you thought it was amazing! And I just finished watching the smurf movie and couldnt resist XD heehee Aizen-sama always wins XD Hope you like this ch just as much! 3

**Pickle Reviver:** AWWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH~! Hope you enjoy this ch too! :3

**ariana88:** Awww! I love you too! *huggles you* hope you like this chapter! 3

**AnjoRemix**: lmao very true! And yes it wouldv'e been amusing if he chose the second option XD Aizen would probably talk *coughcough*torture*coughcough* him into chosing him tho XD YAY SO HAPPY YOU LIKED THE COVER AND ALL ITS SMEXY KINKY GOODNESS~! It was definitely fun to draw and shock my non-yaoi fan friends with XD especially my brother XD Anyways hope you like this chapter! 3

**animewannabe13:** AWWWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH! and don't worry! I'm not planning on abandoning it! In fact I already know how it ends! XD And I know there is going to be about 26 chapters X3

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE MEAN TO ME! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND THEY JUST MAKE MY DAYS SO MUCH BETTER! THANK YOU! ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLZZZZZ PLZZZ PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW! LOVE YA! 3<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to an annoying fox poking my cheek with his mischievous smile in place. I returned it with a scowl. Dude you need to seriously stop waking me up with that creeper face on.<p>

"Is it time already?" I yawned out and stretched my arms toward the ceiling. I gave a satisfied sigh as my shoulders cracked and waited for Gin to answer. Since I decided to finally give in to the sophisticated bastard it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. It could also be that I was sorta pretending like this wasn't happening. Nah. Definitely wasn't that. And this bed was insanely comfortable.

At my question his smile turned into a full grin. Well, this can't be good. I glared at that grin. "Its almos' time Ichi-berry! Ya shoul' prolly find Aizen-taicho soon~!" I gave him a look full of suspicion

"Gin…You did wake me up a couple hours early…didn't you?" I growled out. I swear if you fucking forgot. His eyes opened for a second and I swear I caught amusement in them. I have a bad feeling about this…

"Heehee~ funny story bout tha! Ya see, I remembered right afta the two hour mark passed! An' I though' tha I should go wake ya up at the next number wit a two in it!" He raised a finger in the air like he had a 'aha!' moment. "Thus! I though' I'd tell ya twen'y minutes before ya had ta go! Smart huh?"

I just stared at him, speechless. Then I found my words. And they weren't nice ones either, surprise, surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!" Seriously! Are you fucking kidding me? That's your excuse?

And then it dawned on me. I had no time to be angry at this silver-haired bastard. "…OH SHIT! I have twenty fucking minutes!" That was the point where the freaking out began. In twenty minutes I'm gonna be with Aizen! W-with…i-in…SHIT, shit, shit!

"G-Get me outta this damn chain fox-face!" I started yanking on the chain frantically. He wouldn't really give me to all his men if I was a few minutes late would he? …Oh fuck…He totally would. Smug, arrogant, bastard fucking would.

A giggle broke me out of my hysterics and I glared daggers at Gin.

"Calm down Ichi! No reason ta ge' yer s'rawberry pan'ies in a twist." He sniggered at his comment and took the key out of his sock to unlock me.

I felt my eye twitch at the panties comment. "Fuck you" I muttered darkly. He had a special talent for annoying me, didn't he?

"Now, now, Ichi-berry," He tsked as he picked up the chain and cold eyes glanced at me, through me. "Da only one bein' fucked is ya." He winked at me and I realized I stopped breathing. I was reminded with that one glance that this man, no matter how ridiculous he is, was the wakagashira of one of the strongest bosses in Japan. " 'Sides I gots mah eyes on a cutie of mah own." His eyes closed and the serious atmosphere went with them.

I got up to follow Gin with a new sense of caution. What the hell was wrong with me? Just cuz he was nice to me I forgot who he was. This man would probably watch my death with those cold eyes if Aizen ordered it. Hell, he'd probably kill me without a change in that creepy smile of his. If I didn't have problems of my own I would probably feel sorry for this 'cutie' of his. Somehow I think I should feel more sorry for myself than waste my pity on someone else.

The hallways were just as white as the last time I was out here and the chain was just as annoying. My mind was too preoccupied with Aizen to even think about pulling on the chain. I woke up without worrying too much about it, but now, every time I took that one step closer to Aizen's room, my stomach felt like little butterflies were doing flip flops. My heart was in my throat and I was surprised no one else could hear it. Who knew this would be so nerve wracking?

I caught myself fidgeting with the strings of my pants and dropped them with disgust. Geez Ichigo! Pull yourself together! Don't act like some scared little girl! I made sure my face was still in its customary scowl. Act like a man! The little voice in the back of my head delightfully informed me that if I was having sex with Aizen then I would probably be acting as a woman. That made me falter for a second.

Shut up already fucking little voice! I don't need your oh so fucking helpful input! I beat that little voice into submission and regrouped my nerve.

Clothing came into view and I quickly stopped before I collided with Gin. I took my eyes off the floor to glance at Gin.

"W-we're here! Already?" I chastised myself for that weak-ass reaction and bit my lip as punishment.

I glared at him with renewed fire. "So we're here, huh?" I re-asked in an uncaring cool voice.

He snickered at me and opened the door without knocking. "Yep~! Welcome ta Aizen-taicho's office~!" He gestured grandly with his hands and my eyes rolled in response. It was pretty much what I expected it to be. White. It was pretty big for an office though. And he had tons of bookshelves. His desk was annoyingly neat and a big cushy chair sat behind it with two chairs in front. Next to a window was a (white) small round table with two simple black chairs across from each other. And I think there was a tea set on it. Weird. But I did kinda (really) want to look outta that window. "He has a bedroom an bathroom connected ta it." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I gave him the look the comment deserved.

"Do you always walk in without knocking?" I asked. No, I wasn't avoiding the topic…

"Course Ichi-berry! It's more fun tha' way~!" He grinned. " 'Sides, if I knocked then I woul'n' be able ta catch Aizen-taicho doin' somethin' funny!"

I gave him a look that said 'seriously?' "Aizen totally doesn't seem like he would be caught doing anything unless he wanted to be caught. Besides, isn't he your boss or something? Shouldn't you, I don't know, not be spying on him?"

"Aww! Yer no fun Ichi-berry!" he pouted. He looked around dramatically. "Aizen-taicho isn' here anyways! Maybe he's at tha' meetin' I skipped~!"

Nah. Why would the boss be at his own meeting? Wait… "So I only have twenty minutes and Aizen isn't even here!" What the fuck is up with that!

"Yep~!" Gin said happily without any care in the world. Asshole. "He'll prolly be back soon." He looked at his watch. "But I gots ta go Ichi-berry! Mah surveillence cams caught sumtin' funny in Grimm-kitty's room! Taa taa!"

With a wave he was out of the door and I was left in Aizen's office alone. A second later I heard a distinctive click. Damn. Well, did I honestly think it would be that easy to escape? And now I'm in Aizen's room. Great. Fucktastic.

I glanced back at the door before making my way to the window. Where the hell am I anyway? And what time is it? The room was lit by soft lights, but no light was coming from the window. It must be night…

I moved the slightly drawn curtains and took my first look at the world in what felt like forever. Dark sky, some stars…tops of buildings…tiny people that looked like ants…were those cars?…

HOLY SHIT! How the fuck high am I! I'm in a fucking skyscrapper? What the fuck! A city…What city! …The colors are pretty cool…NO! Ichigo! Don't let the shiny things distract you! Focus! Signs, signs…damn. Too fucking tiny. And how did it become night anyway! Geez my sense of time is so fucked up here. Damn drugs. Damn Yakuza. Fuck them all! NO! Not all! Just Aizen! Fuck! Damnit what is wrong with my mind!

…Okay. Deep breaths Ichigo. Calm the fuck down. You can't be this on edge. Especially not when a certain bastard that I'm not gonna name walks in. I plopped down on the chair and focused on relaxing. What's the big deal, anyways? Why am I freaking out over a skyscrapper? Have I not already freaked out enough these past days? I just need to relax. Do my homework. I probably have homework right? And what about those dishes?

No, I am not escaping reality. I have no idea what you're refering to. I sighed heavily and looked out the window again. Just watching all those colors zoom by. It was actually pretty cool. Too bad I couldn't open this window…it would be fun to spit on someone. A thought came to mind and I almost burst out laughing. I could blame it on Aizen! Yes! The boss of this building just spit on you! Ha! It would totally clash with his image.

"Did you find something amusing, Kurosaki-kun?" came a familiar deep voice. I jolted back in my chair with surprise so far that it toppled backwards and I landed with a startled yelp. I was left blinking up into the face of a chuckling bastard. "Fu…dge." Trust me, I didn't start with the same word I finished with.

"Did I startle you?" Amusement danced in those milk chocolate eyes. I scowled up at him. Speak (or think apparently) of the devil and he shall appear.

"No…a spider…crawled on me…yeah" I lied. It was a good lie too. Totally was.

"Did it now?" He questioned with an all-knowing smirk. Stupid smirk…thinks it knows everything…

"Yea!" I replied, getting up hastily. "I killed it too! You should be grateful."

"Indeed." He said, walking over to his desk to place some papers on it. "That arachnid must have been strong, to overpower you in such a way."

I glared at him as I felt my face heat up with indignation. Such a smug bastard! I'm ending this conversation here damnit! Either he startled me or a spider overpowered me! I can never win damnit!

His same smug 'I win, you lose' smile was in place as he sat at his desk, in his throne. Because, with him in it, it could no longer be called just a 'chair'. He turned it into a throne with his smug ass. If I sat in it, it would be a chair, you can trust me on that.

"I assume the reason you are in my office pertains to the choice I proposed a few days ago. In which case, you were brave to cut the deadline so close." He leaned back in his chair with his chin resting on his fist. Damn how can someone look comfy and sophisticated at the same time? It shouldn't be humanly possible. Aha! He's obviously not human…Demon…that's what he is.

I scowled at him and plopped down in one of the chairs facing his desk "Hey, I came like twenty minutes ago…I'm not late. You are."

His eyes narrowed dangerously and a slight frown replaced his smile. Even as my instincts were telling me to high tail it outta there my hormones were doing eager little flips. His eyes looked amazing when they darkened. Smoldering deep brown. And his strong, perfect face was framed elegantly by dark brown locks. For some reason the sudden urge to run my fingers through that styled back hair appeared. Was it as soft as I was thinking it was? I worried at my bottom lip. Why was I so entranced by this no-good smug ass bastard? He bought me and treated me like a pet and I still found the time to admire how fucking handsome he was! What the hell is wrong with me!

Some thought flickered through his eyes and just like that his smile was back and he waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the comment. Bipolar. He is so fucking bipolar…

"So have you decided on what you are going to choose, Kurosaki-kun?" His smile turned into an amused smirk. "Or do you plan on staring at me all night?"

I felt my face heat up at lightning speed. Damn! I hate how easy it is to make me blush! I've never hated it more than right this second! Since I couldn't stop the fucking blush I turned my scowl into a full on glare.

"I wasn't staring at you damnit!" His smile twitched slightly at the cuss word. "…darn it…It was another spider! That's what I was staring at! And yes! I made my fucking…FUDGING…choice!" Normally I wouldn't care about my cussing…but…our last fun little encounter popped into my head and I remembered that look in his eyes when he talked about punishing me. At least if I cuss at him I'll do it for the reason of pissing him off. Not just for the sake of cussing. But damn…its hard to not cuss…its like being around Yuzu and Karin again…well, mostly Yuzu. I actually think Karin knows more cuss words than I do. It's the internet I swear. Ruining the minds of small children.

He sighed in _that_ way. You know. The way your parents sigh at you when you just keep screwing something up or doing something they've deemed 'stupid'. Yeah. That way. Its condescending and just plain annoying.

"Kurosaki-kun. Is it really so difficult to remove profanities from your vocabulary?" He said in a condescending way that perfectly matched his sigh. "Or do you simply believe I will not punish you? Because I can think of many amusing punishments." His eyes darkened again, but not in the same way as last time. These eyes weren't promising violence. Maybe they had a bit of that violence in them, but it was something else and it made me suppress a shudder. It also made me painfully aware of my lack of a shirt.

He left his chair and walked around his desk, trailing the edge with his finger idly. He stopped when he was directly in front of my chair and leaned back on his desk like he belonged there. Something told me he could belong anywhere. My orange hair kinda made it impossible for me though.

"However, we will discuss your use of profanities later. I must admit, I am quite curious, Kurosaki-kun. Tell me the choice you have made." The order left his lips with the air of expected obedience. And honestly, even if the reason I was here wasn't to tell him my choice, I still woulda answered him. And that's surprising since I don't do orders well. I blame it on his proximity. He was so damn close! Why was he so close! Just a foot or less and we would be touching! I couldn't think with him so close. So I mumbled my answer to him.

"I cannot understand you when you mumble like that Kurosaki-kun." he said with a slight frown and in an annoyingly chiding tone.

I scowled as a new wave of heat flowed across my face. "Well that's your problem isn't it?" I huffed and crossed my arms. "Not my fault you can't hear right."

His eyes narrowed. "No. I believe it is your problem. If I can not hear you I will assume the second choice." He glanced down at his watch. "You are also running out of time."

"Okay! OKAY! Damnit! I said you! Y-O-U! Alright! Humph!" My face grew hotter and that caused me to scowl deeper at the infuriating bastard. Damn you.

He responded with a chuckle. "You truly are adorable when you blush like that, Kurosaki-kun. However, I am afraid you are going to have to be more specific than that. Just saying 'You' will not suffice." An amused smile spread across his face. Bastard was totally enjoying this, wasn't he?

I looked away from that piercing gaze of his and nibbled at my lip, trying to think of the least embarrassing way to word it. The only problem was…there was no un-embarrassing way to put this. What do I say? Sure, I'll let you sleep with me. The thought alone made my face heat up. Definitely not saying that out loud…Does he have to be such a dick? Making me fucking say it…at least I agreed damnit…

I glanced back at him and he was still just calmly waiting for me. Like he had all the time in the world for my response. Was it really that amusing? Judging by that damn smirk, it was.

"F-Fine…I…umm…" I just couldn't say it damnit! Fuck! Just say it quickly! Pull it off like a band aide. Fast! "D-Damnit! Choice one! I'll sleep with you! You hot sadistic bastard!" I said at the speed of light. Louder than I wanted…hell…I practically shouted it at him…Fuck! Did I just call him hot! Damnit all to hell. It just popped out before I could stop it…Wha-whatever… ignore the burning heat blazing across my face. I said it without my voice breaking and that's what counts bastards!

That infuriating man chuckled. Damn. I think he heard the hot part… "I suppose that will do." He gave a real smile for a split second and then it was replaced by that smug smirk of his. It was so quick I wondered if I just imagined it. "I accept your choice, Ichigo."

I-I-Ichi-Ichigo! What the hell! Suddenly using my first name! For some reason that alone made me blush damnit. And somehow I really liked how he said my name…No! he's evil and I hated it! Hated it!

I gave him a suspicious scowl. "Why are you suddenly calling me Ichigo?" It totally seemed like a safe question…it wasn't…

"Why would I use formalities with a pet? In any case, it seems terribly inappropriate to address someone I'm having sex with in such a formal manner. Wouldn't you agree?" He gave me an all knowing smirk, intentionally trying to piss me off with the pet comment I bet. Smug asshole.

Before I even had the chance to tell his smug ass off he stood away from the desk and his hand went for my neck. My pulse instantly jumped to my throat, but he just slid his fingers over the metal collar and grasped the chain.

"Now come, Ichigo. I will show you to the bedroom." He pulled on the chain gently and I got up and followed him with a glare. I'm totally not a fucking pet to order around bastard. Pisses me off…but…we're walking to his bedroom…His…Bedroom… Shit. Behind that glare I was incredibly nervous. And it wasn't just that I was about to have sex with a bastard I just met that fucking _bought _me. Though that was probably part of it. It was mostly that I was about to loose this hated status as a virgin. I never imagined I would loose it like this…or with a guy…though I kinda had a feeling that I leaned more towards guys than girls…I mean when the hottest girl in school with an amazing rack practically hits on you everyday and you don't feel a thing you have to wonder. Especially when you had a certain embarrassing dream about a certain red-headed pineapple and another one involving your albino cousin…though I have no idea what inspired that one…

He opened a door near one of the bookshelves and we walked into a (you guessed it) white room. It was maybe a little bigger than the office and it had a few chairs for lounging near a plasma screen tv mounted on the wall. Farther into the room was a partly opened door that led, from what I could see, to a bathroom. And centered on the far wall was a king sized bed with black sheets and too many black and white pillows to count surrounding two red pillows in the center. And yes…I was deliberately avoiding the bed. But alas, I had to look at it sometime. Aizen caught me staring at the bed and gave me an amused look.

"Do you like the bed, Ichigo?" He said leading me too it. No damnit. I don't wanna get closer. "It is quite soft, isn't it?"

I reached down and touched it hesitantly with the tip of my finger. "Yea…sure" I so didn't care if it was soft at the moment. Even if it kinda was. This was totally not my element. I was a fighter…that was my element. Here, near this bed, near this man, I felt completely awkward. I was thinking too much and it was making everything worse.

Aizen looked at me with what seemed like sympathy. Which I totally didn't believe for a second. If he really cared he woulda le me go. "You needn't be so nervous, Ichigo. I do believe I told you I would go easy on you, since you are a virgin. We will leave the games for another time. And of course I will train you before I have you do anything too extreme." That earned him the fucking glare of a life time. Dude, that so didn't make me feel better. You coulda left out that last fucking part. But I also didn't want to show him how nervous I was. It was like another fight. You don't show your weaknesses to your opponent.

I took a breath to calm myself and let it out. I would do this. I already decided. And if I'm gonna do this then I'm doing it with my fucking dignity. No more nervous fidgeting or anything like that. Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't show fear. And finally I felt steady. More capable than I've felt since this whole mess started. No matter what happens I'll be fine. Because I'm a fighter. I stared Aizen right in the eyes, unwavering.

"I'm not nervous," I said with my usual scowl. "I'm fine." I don't know what he saw in my eyes. Fire, defiance, a challenge. Whatever he saw made his eyes darken with what I was beginning to recognize as lust. He looked at me with more interest since I got here. The same way he looked at me at that warehouse. Maybe I wasn't as interesting when I acted like a scared little girl. In that moment I think I understood just a little bit more about Aizen. He enjoyed being challenged, being defied.

He pulled out a key from his chest pocket and traced the edges of the collar while searching for the key hole. Just as the collar clicked open he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Then let us begin."

If anything, it felt as if that was what the Snake whispered in Eve's ear before he dragged her down to sin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> As you all can see yaoi will definitely be in the next chapter. Sorry again for the yaoi-less-ness of this chapter! ;~;


	7. EVIL!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Bleach...If I did there would be more yaoi~ and Aizen-sama woulda kidnapped Ichi-berry and had his wicked way with him ;)

**Warnings:** THE LEMONY YAOI GOODNESS IS IN THIS CHAPTER~! XD

**Summary:** Ichigo wakes up chained and shirtless! What the hell happened? This is AU.

**Pairing:** Aizen/Ichigo

**How Did This Happen! cover: **

tenki-chan. deviantart .com/art/How-Did-This-Happen-244991885

hope you like looking at it as much as i enjoyed drawing it! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Yakuza~ (yay mafia~! lol XD)<strong> ( I looked it up and this is what I got and I kinda tampered with the system to help me so its a little off XD)

**Kumicho (Aizen Sousuke): **This is the supreme boss of the whole organization. He is the boss of administration issues and concerns and general in military affairs. (All in all he is a BA SOB)

**Saiko-komon (Tousen Kaname): **The senior adviser. He deals with the administrative matters and the legal stuff. The Shingiin (law adviser) and the Kaikei (accountants) are under him. This position is equal to the Wakagashira **  
><strong>

**Wakagashira (Ichimaru Gin): **This is the first lieutenant. He deals with the military aspects of the group (and in Gin's case surveillance cuz we know our lovable fox can't help but eavesdrop). This position is equal to the Saiko-komon

**Shateigashira (Starrk Coyote): **This is the 2nd lieutenant. Basically he's the third in command. He is kinda like the Wakagashira's assistant. If the Wakagashira can't lead in military for some reason then it is up to the Shateigashira.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>OKAY SO I IS SO SOSOSOSOSOSO SO SORRY about how late this update is! My muse ditched me and went on vacation (that bitch) and i was jus stuck in some writing rut for awhile along with college work X.x BUT my muse returned to me and i started writing this LEMONY GOODNESS~ for you all! And then it took awhile to make sure it was perfect (i like re-read this thing like 8 times). So i hopez you all forgive me for how long this took and imma try to get my schedule planned out so i can organize exactly when to update...ALSO~ this happens to be my longest chapter i've ever written~ YAYZ~ 6,320 words of pure unadulterated SMUT! With a little bit of fluffyness at the end ;) but just a few fun little things i wanted to say:

ME: In this fun little chapter Ichi-berry-

Ichigo: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

ME: -has some little themes~ The first being~

Ichigo: Complete and utter DENIAL

ME: And the second being~

Ichigo: Aizen = EVIL

Aizen: *chuckles in amusement*

ME: Also~ I have decided to give Aizen-sama a favorite tea in this story and it's~

Aizen: Green Cherry Tea mixed with Yamazaki Single Malt 18-Year-Old Whisky when I find my Pet particularly annoying

Ichigo: ...Tch. Jackass...

ME: heehee and now on to the review replies~!

* * *

><p><strong>Stellryaoiluvr:<strong> heehee thanks~! And don't worry~ I shall not abandon it ^_^ I actually have all the chapters planned out already…well I have the names of all the chapters but same thing XD

**OfeliaWolf:** lol thanks XD I love the chs that make me laugh as I'm writing them XD hope you enjoy the lemonz~!

**Fireotaku18:** YAYZ~! Thank youz! I'm glad ya love it! :3 sry it took so long to update . hope you love this chapter too~ yaoi time~! XD

**Rin Yamato:** THE YAOI HAS ARRIVED~! Yay lemonz~! I is so sry with how longz it took . and yes! Aizen is a smexy beast! Ichi-berry agrees! (Ichigo: HEY! I didn't agree to that shit!) Uh huh~ but ur thinkin' it ;) heehee yayz Grimm-Kitty~! Blueberries and strawberries are great together ;) (Grimm: What did you just say Bitch!)( Ichigo: …I don't like you…) lolz

**willow of fire:** EEP! I is sorry! Dontz eatz me! I was in such a writing rut X.x I just didn't have time and I couldn't get myself to actually do it . and when I did it just had to be perfect so it took awhile XP and I'm sure you'll forgive me once you read 6000 words of glorious smutty lemonz! XD this whole chapter is lemon-tastic XD And thank youz! I'm glad ya like my writing style~! One of my Majors in college is actually Creative Writing (tho I haven't done any class for it yet) so it's nice to hear I'm good at it ^_^ (my other major is Art if you were wondering XD that's all my classes right now) and now I'm done with my random tangent! Have fun wit da YAOIZ~

**Kasia-chan:** heehe YES~! The glorious sinning shall commence! I hope it's nosebleed inducing XD and I'm really happy that ur enjoying the story! As my first fanfiction I feel pretty accomplished with all the awesome reviewing ^/^ sry it took so long but it had to be perfect XD I like re-read it more than 6 times lolz anyways, enjoy the yaoi~!

**SAKI-SHUNKA:** heehee yea ^_^ sry I was gone so long! My brain just stopped working for a couple months ^^; but the yaoi is here~~ 6000 words of lemony goodness XD I actually wanted to put this up yesterday on Valentine's Day but I still needed to do a read-over (for the like 8th time) and see if I needed to fix anything XD anyways~ hope you enjoy the yaoi~

**The weasel is MINE XP:** thanks~ and sry bout all the waiting ^^; I need to get my schedule in order seriously . my muse decided to take a vacation (the whore) but she's back (and currently beating me for the whore comment lol) anyways~ here tis ur smex! Hope you enjoyz the lemony yaoi goodness!

**Kitten du Dormir:** Awwz thank youz ^_^ sry it took so long to update but I hope you continue to like this story~~

**SilentXStudies:** heehee thankz! Glad ya liked it ^_^ and heres the next chapter of awesome yaoiz~! Hope ya enjoy it XD

**DaftNub:** YAYZ~! Thank youz! Ichi blushing and teasing is my (Aizen's) specialty ;) and its so much fun XD and there's so much Ichi teasing in this chapter XD hope ya enjoy it ^_^ and thx~! I did enjoy my game XD (I'm a little too obsessed with video games lolz)

**ariana:** XD

**Se7enFreaker:** heehee thankz~! ^_^

**franfran5643:** lolz thank youz for the mas reviews XD and sry I couldn't update faster . I'm glad ya liked it~! XD have funz with the hot yaoi smex!

**DJ Cubed:** Thanks~! Glad ya liked it~! X3

**AshDemonYoung:** AWWWZ~! THANK YOUZ SO MUCH! I really enjoyed that line! I wanted it to be awesome and the perfect end to the chapter! ^_^ I'll try to put more awesome lines in my stories XD

**Yokiryuu:** Heehee thankz XD I really love writing Ichi! And I'm glad you like the flow and the plot XD I was slightly worried that I was either going too fast or too slow . and Yayz~ I love humor XD its so fun to write and I still laugh when I re-read some things X3 anywayz~ hope ya enjoy this chapter too~

**Cabrassina:** Awwz~ Thank youz~~! Sry it took so long to update . the ending was fun to write and I hope you enjoyz the yaoi in this chapter~~~! 6000 words of pure unadulterated lemonz~!

**savageplum:** thankz! Glad ur enjoying it! hope ya like this chapter too! :3

**aku no tensai:** lolz yea XD I though the chappy the bunny would be funny XD and poor Ichi indeed being stuck with Ratty-chan XD I was actually gonna name him Itachi cuz I was goin for the whole Weasel feeling but everytime I think of the name a certain smexy ninja pops in my head XD…..Lol yea chappey is boss XD…LOLZ! I know! Aizen totally has a major obsession with white but Ichi-berry will fix that mistake (with a red marker all over his walls…lolz imma love writing that chapter)….heehee thankz XD a lot of people like the reference so I gotz to remember to add other awesome lines to my stories XD and glad ya liked the chapter! Lolz indeed! This chapter shall be HOT to an extreme tamale level ;) hope ya enjoyz it~

**panda-love14:** ROFL! I'm glad ya enjoyed it! I feel kinda bad for Ichi-berry too XD (Ichigo: LIAR. You so don't! If you did you woulda left me outta this damn story!) heehee true true ;) lolz hope ya enjoy this chapter~ lots of teasing of Ichigo XD which is so much fun to write X3

**WhiteW12-0:** I IS SO SORRY! I really meant to update this sooner! . please forgive me! My writing muse up and ditched me ;~; but she came back! So I hope 6000 words of wonderful lemonz will make up for it!

**picabone99:** heehee pet Ichigo is so smexy XD and Aizen loves the idea too ;) twas very evil of me to end right when the lemonz began but its finally arrived in all its yaoi glory! Hope ya enjoy~

**Mashkai30:** heehee thanks! Glad ya liked it~! XD Hope ya enjoy this chapter too~ =3

**papuruakuma:** lmao Ichi-berry is a trouble magnet XD heehee thanks! Glad ya enjoyed it! ^_^

**WOW~! So many reviews! THANK YOUZ ALLLL~!** **I'M SO HAPPY TO GET ALL YOUR REVIEWS! And on particularly crappy days i read them over again and they make me feel better ^_^ ANYWAYZ! I LOVE ALL YOU READERS! THANK YOUZ FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY WEIRD UPDATING SCHEDULE! HAVE FUN READING THE LONG AWAITED** **YAOI**~! can't wait to read the reviews for this one ;)

* * *

><p>I barely had time to register the collar clanging to the floor before I had somehow found myself blinking rapidly at a white ceiling with quite the smug bastard straddling me. He stared down at me as he yanked his red tie loose, the eyes of a predator glinting with the soft light. I stopped the nervous gulp making its way to my throat and ignored the squealing hormones acting like rabid fangirls over how (totally not) hot that was.<p>

I suddenly felt very much like prey.

Involuntary shudders ran through me as long graceful fingers glided down my sides, following the slight curves of muscle, leaving a pleasant tingling trailing in their wake. Though I wouldn't be caught dead admitting anything the owner of those hands did was pleasant. Definitely not. I glared into those eyes with my trade mark defiance (even as that little voice of mine began questioning why I was still showing defiance to this god-like man).

While mine were constructed of defiance formed to conceal nervousness, his were dark, violent, and heated. Not at all like his normally cold gaze full of sophistication and general bastardness. I (secretly) liked them better this way. Warm. Like rich dark chocolate. Swirling. Melting.

Soft lips explored my jaw and a tongue darted out to lick the crease of my mouth, followed by the nibbling of teeth on my lower lip, demanding entrance. I scowled up at the smirk the hot bastard gave me and was imagining how amusing it would be to not allow that sinful appendage to taste my mouth when suddenly an evil hand tweaked my nipple and the only thing worse than that slight pain was the embarrassing pleasure that came with it.

A surprised gasp escaped me, which the bastard took as an invitation to invade my mouth. My body arched into him (of its own accord certainly) as those fingers continued to attack my apparently sensitive nub, feathering touches, circling, pinching. His tongue invading my mouth with wicked precision. And (to my utter annoyance) he tasted pretty fucktastic with his intoxicating spicy and sweet flavor, almost masking the slight hint of cherry.

His tongue masterfully evaded my attempts to battle him with my own tongue and he explored my wet cavern, tasting me with satisfaction, finding a spot that had me instantly moaning into his mouth and him chuckling into mine.

Needless to say, as first kisses go, that was pretty fucking intense. And I did actually like it. Not telling him that though, that was for damn sure.

He broke the kiss and continued sucking and nibbling along my neck, finding every sensitive spot with the ease experience granted him.

My breathing quickened at the ministrations. Everything felt weird. But not necessarily a bad weird. And heat kept coiling like an agitated snake in my lower stomach, almost painfully, shooting straight to my groin.

Breath ghosted teasingly along my heated skin, inducing tremors, until finally stopping at my hard nub. I looked at him through bleary eyes and he glanced up at me with a devilish smile before suddenly giving it a quick lick and taking it into his mouth.

My eyes fluttered shut as the wet heat completely surrounded my nipple and caused a serious blow to my restraint. His tongue circled it agonizingly slow. A loud moan could be heard and I realized distantly that it came from me. I fisted the sheets and bit my lip in an attempt to stop that embarrassing sound, which awarded me with a comment from Aizen, naturally.

"Tsk tsk, Ichigo," he began with amusement clearly in his voice. "I happen to enjoy hearing that adorable voice of yours." He ran a finger lightly across my lower lip. "So I suggest you refrain from suppressing those delicious moans."

I glared up at him. So it's all about you, huh? He obviously caught the thought because he narrowed his eyes with annoyance. "That, my pet, was called an order. If you wish to continue biting your lip in such a manner than I will gladly start biting as well." And, before I could even think about asking what he fucking meant by that, I found out. He returned his attention to my chest and proceeded to bite down on my nipple, hard.

"Ah fuck!" My hands, with a mind of their own, clenched tightly to the shoulders of his dress shirt as my cursing transformed into a groan, from pain or pleasure I simply didn't know and didn't want to know for that matter. And the evil chuckle of pleasure (and did I say evil?) didn't help…but it never did, did it? His tongue gave a last swipe to the abused nub before he looked down at me with obvious amusement.

"I believe that you, my dear boy, are a closet masochist," he seemed particularly pleased with himself after discovering that piece of information. Jerk. Handsome sinful asshole!

"And I believe you are an openly evil sadist," I replied with an embarrassingly shaky whisper. I took a deep breath, trying to get that annoying shakiness to leave me alone.

"Ah, indeed," he said in a dark whisper, grazing his fingernails across my abdomen, chuckling at the involuntary shudder it produced.

"And that was definitely pain, not pleasure." I replied, along with "bastard" under my breath, but he didn't hear that last part or just chose to ignore it. I was thinking the later. Selective hearing bastard.

"Hmm~? Now you are just in denial," he uttered, with mock disappointment, as if he just caught a child stealing a cookie before dinner and hiding it behind their back. "I, for one, am under the impression that you rather enjoyed yourself, regardless of your constant protesting and pouting."

"Don't know what you're talkin' about," came the annoyed mutter as I glowered at the ceiling (I most certainly wasn't avoiding eye contact, not me).

"Really now?" He asked as his body weight shifted off of me. I glanced back from the very interesting ceiling to locate the sneaky bastard. He was now lying farther down, on his chest, and beside me. His chin rested on his fist as his amused eyes gazed at my eyes (not) avoiding him. The long elegant fingers of his other hand idly making patterns along my abdomen, circling my bellybutton and fanning out to trace other invisible designs (which was not pleasant at all, most certainly not). I ignored how my muscles quivered beneath his light touches and the fire racing through my veins.

Even in that position he seemed to radiate an overwhelming authority. I swear this was the only man that has ever successfully been sophisticated and comfortable at the same time. This further convinced me he was actually an evil demon sent to torture me. No way in hell he was human. Definitely too devious. And did I mention evil?

"Yea, really." I practically growled out, annoyed with the conversation in general and where it could possibly lead to, like my potential masochism. Which totally wasn't true, by the way. Absolutely not…I think…well I definitely knew he was a sadist (the bastard didn't even deny it). But now he was just talking with that mouth that only said sinful things and caused me to get all confused in his circles of manipulative words. I swear, he loved to hear himself talk…and the only thing that irritated me more was that I found I fucking loved to hear him talk too, damnit!

While I was ignoring the fluttery sensation in my stomach as fingers traced my lower abs, he was thinking up evil, evil plans. I knew this because, before I could even piece together that perhaps taking my eyes off him (and looking at the delightfully interesting ceiling) was a bad idea, he had already acted (more like attacked, pounced, ambushed…need I go on?).

During my (not) avoidance of him in general, his hand had been, unbeknownst to me, travelling farther away from my chest and closer to…well…somewhere else. Like say, my pants, just for example.

A finger had found its way to the base of the erection I was blatantly ignoring and stroked upwards on the white silk pajama pants. My eyes widened with surprise at the sudden pleasure. I was barely able to stop my hips from bucking, my neglected arousal wanting to prolong the touch it was finally receiving.

"Nn-ah!" was the embarrassing response I gave to that action. Damnit! How dare that finger do something so evil! I curse you demonic finger! And just as I was about to glare daggers at him, it happened again with more pressure…And an added chuckle.

"My pet, you shouldn't lie when it is quite so obvious." Another stroke and another moan. Fuck! It was definitely against the law to be such a smug asshole! I was sure of it. Look it up. "Your body seems to be adorably truthful. Perhaps I should ask it once more if you are truly enjoying this?" At his words his hand wrapped loosely around my clothed member as his thumb pressed down on the head.

"Ah!"

My hand flew to cover my mouth as the most embarrassing mewling escaped it. Unfortunately, it could still be heard through my fingers, according to the satisfied smirk that appeared on Aizen's face. I hate you and your stupid fucking smirk! I swear!

"Shall I take that as yes?" Was the smug inquiry. His thumb pressed down harder, his nail sliding into the slit teasingly.

"Mmm~ gah!" How the hell am I supposed to talk with you fucking doing that! "St-stop that!" Which happened to come out more as a strangled cry than the strong demand I wanted it to be. Damn.

"Hmm~?" His thumb relented, but his hand began to stroke up and down. Unbearably slow. I bucked my hips in his hand, no longer trying to stop. My defiance was officially in tatters and, to my horror, it felt amazing. My own hand was even impressed. There was just something so arousing about not being able to control the strokes, about being so vulnerable to someone else, so…revealed. But there wasn't enough friction. Wasn't nearly enough. And that was my main concern. Damn pants.

So I surrendered. Un-fucking-believable! If anyone asks I'm going for complete denial.

"Ah! P-please~! N-nngh!" I gasped out as another wave of heat seared through me, hoping that he somehow knew what I wanted. Needed. Even if I didn't.

"A-Aizen!" (And I obviously wasn't thinking clearly. _Bastard_ was his official title). I dimly realized that the first time I ever used his name was in the grips of pleasure and stored that to the back of my mind to annoy me later and promised to never to it again.

Bleary, unfocused eyes met ones full of lust and amusement, an eyebrow raised…maybe he was questioning why I used his name too…shoulda went with bastard…definitely.

"I find myself immensely enjoying your lust filled voice as it implores its Master, _Ichigo,_" the way he said my name was now enough to get me to outright moan and I was too far gone to even comment on the 'Master' remark. But damn, that _voice_! My name just sounded so vulgar, so sinful, as Aizen whispered it. As if it alone was a murmur of sensual pleasures permitted only to dark rooms and silk sheets. Such a voice could easily command the most innocent of angels to plummet willingly into his seemingly sweet embrace.

To think I was undone this quickly, by this man's evil hand, no less. My damn pants were still on for fuck's sake!

"And since you begged your Master so delectably," he continued in that shudder inducing velvety voice, "I shall allow you to have your treat."

I-I didn't beg! That wasn't begging! That was a…a request! Yeah! That's exactly what it was! And that is what I'm going to keep telling myself. And you better believe I would have shown him the error of his ways if I wasn't turning into a moaning pile of goo in the palm of his hand (and quite literally at that). Because, while I was musing about how I was so _not_ begging, the arrogant prick took it upon himself to remove my pants, and though deep down I was grateful, a louder closer me was indignant. Needless to say you can bet your ass I'm scowling on the inside. Deeeeeep down inside. Past all that moaning and mindless need.

And, if my eyes weren't closed as I was battling the desire to grab him and pull him closer, moaning and bucking into his slow pumping hand, I would have seen the bastard sucking suspiciously on his three fingers with a devious glint flashing through his eyes.

The next time I glanced towards him through my haze of pleasure was because his hand stopped its sweet torture and disappeared, causing me to shiver from the air that seemed so cold without him. He had changed positions without me realizing (sneaky bastard). Though, could you really blame me? I was a tad bit preoccupied (majorly preoccupied). He was now positioned in between my legs, his hands nudging them apart without me resisting, as I was still dazed. One hand hooked under a bended knee, preventing me from scooting away (as if I was in any state of mind to do that at the moment).

He looked much too comfortable there for my liking, almost reminding me why I probably didn't want him _there_. But that quickly slipped from my thoughts as my delighted hormones discovered he was now a _shirtless_ sneaky bastard (I swear…how the fuck did that happen!) He must be a demon ninja, my mind randomly provided, stuck in some unfocused train of thought. Like that one show…Narutard? Narugo? Hmmm…maybe a cooler character? Like that main villain from that one show! You know, the one with that traitor with the god complex? He was definitely an evil, hot bastard….perhaps they were related…I'll ask later…

Don't even ask me why I thought all that random shit while staring (not ogling, definitely not!) at his godlike form, able to now see the toned muscles I could only feel through his shirt. Aha! My brain obviously short circuited due to this unbelievably hot man currently gliding his fingers along my inner thigh, eliciting moans as heat shot through my already painful erection. Pre-cum beading at the tip, the hot liquid dripping slowly on my lower stomach, seeming to cool even as my skin burned with increasing heat.

The dim light played off his defined torso, framing its perfection as he slowly took in my disheveled form and (embarrassingly enough) found me sneaking glances at him as well. I just couldn't seem to help myself, but quickly rationalized that anyone would look at the handsome yakuza boss if they caught him shirtless. With sweat glistening off his slightly tanned skin as the body heat between them grew. Yeah…it could happen to anyone…and anyone would look…so it's fine if I do too…yup.

With a glimpse to my lips functioning as my only warning, he stole yet another kiss. And, while that devilish tongue distracted me, I distantly felt fingers trail up my inner thigh and stop at an entrance I never even remotely thought about until now (with the exception of that one yaoi Rukia made the guys watch with that one dare…never play Truth or Dare with Rukia…she always wins).

My eyes flashed open as I felt a finger push past muscle, wiggling inside, and my body instantly clenched to try and reject the devious foreign finger of pure evil. It effectively brought me back to my senses.

"The fuck!" I cursed, pissed at the offending finger. Damnit! I tried to pull away, glowering at the bastardly hand holding me in place. The hell man! Not cool.

"_Ichigo,_" was the dark reply I got and mentally cringed as my name sounded more like a threat involving a violent and painful ending. I bit my lip with unconcealed annoyance and glanced up to see his irritated frown and the glare of potential death directed towards me.

"What, damnit!" my glare tried to equal his. Failed, but tried. "You can't just stick your evil finger in someone's ass and expect them not to curse at you! At least give a guy some warning first!" I added that last part because the beginning almost sounded suspiciously like an apology. And no way in hell was I apologizing to some bastard who still had his _finger_ in something that should have things coming out of it _only_. "Like 'Hey Ichigo, imma stick this here finger up your ass. Don't worry though, it's not evil or nothin'.'" No, I wasn't mocking him…Okay, I was. So sue me.

His annoyed frown that usually meant death to anyone who happened upon its presence twitched down more, if that was possible, and probably signaled the beginning of the apocalypse.

I shifted slightly, trying to ease that uncomfortable feeling as it slowly began to ebb away. Take your finger outta my ass you bastard!

He finally sighed in exasperation, taking his finger out. Thank you! Geez! "How exactly did you presume we were going to partake in the losing of your _virginity_, Ichigo?" Then a wicked smirk erased the frown and I knew I was in deep shit.

"However, I have seen the obvious error in my ways," he said with mock sincerity. "I believed that I would need to be gentle with a _virgin_, but it seems I was wrong in assuming you, a _virgin_, needed preparation. Clearly the _virgin_-"

"STOP SAYING VIRGIN DAMNIT!" I interrupted as my face heated with a blush I was sure was permanent. I hate you! Hate hate hate hate hate hate hate you to infinity!

"-knows best," he continued on, blatantly ignoring my outburst. Bastard. "And now that we are through with this misunderstanding I shall, as you would so politely put it, commence in 'fucking' you."

I paled considerably at that last comment. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Aizen-fucking-Sousuke, the prude of the year, just said 'fucking'. I have a feeling all my cursing finally made him snap. How fucked does that make me? My eyes watched as fingers began unbuttoning his pants and grew wide as they acknowledged the fact his erection was making a considerably _large_ bulge against the fabric.

"N-now w-wait just a sec!" I spluttered frantically, panic at that bulge of evil (everything about this man is pure evil) causing me to shoot up, grab his wrist and stop him mid-unzipping. I gulped as his eyes just narrowed at my hand with displeasure. "L-Lets just be reasonable 'k-kay? No reason to act rashly!"

After what seemed like eternity those narrowed eyes lifted towards me and I almost swiped my hand back. His eyebrow then rose, silently waiting for me to say more. Problem was I didn't really know what else to say. My brain only provided me with that quick concession before panicking and blanking out on me.

"What else do you want me to say?" I mumbled irritably, not really feeling like putting my choice curse word at the end of the sentence, just in case he decided to act on that promise of 'punishment' my little voice conveniently reminded me of. I glanced away from the intensity of his eyes, but didn't release his wrist, determined to make sure it didn't continue removing his pants while I wasn't looking.

"Hmm~? You stopped me for a reason, yes?" he asked with clearly faked confusion. Asshole! I swear! Infuriating bastard!

"Y-yea…I did," was my growled out response. He is fucking with me on purpose! Damnit!

"Well~?"

"Y-you know…" Damnit damnit damnit! He better not ask what I think he's gonna ask!

"I'm afraid I don't. Please do enlighten me, _virgin_." I could hear the amusement in his voice. Sadistic bastard.

"Well…umm…" How exactly do I word this! Fuck! I glared at him as if lasers would shoot outta my eyes, wishing he might turn to ash so I could make my escape. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"I see. If that is all then, where was I?" he acted like he was thinking about it for a moment. "Ah yes, I remember now." His hand went for his zipper regardless of the hold I had on it. No damnit!

"Stop damnit! FINE! Okay okay! Shit! You win! You win!" I said quickly, willing the hand to stop. And it did, to my relief.

"Yes~?" Was his smug reply. I think I want to hit him…No.I _know_ I want to hit him.

"Geez, you enjoy torturing people don't you?" An annoyed huff escaped me.

A light velvety chuckle caused me to shudder involuntarily and he regrettably noticed due to the grasp I had on his wrist. He definitely stored that information for future evil plans.

"Indeed. It just so happens to be a favored hobby of mine." Of course it is. I mentally rolled my eyes at him.

The hand holding me in place began stroking the bend underneath my knee and down my thigh, eliciting an unsteady gasp from me. "However, you should not change the subject, Ichigo. I believe you said that I 'win.' If so," he continued with that infuriating smirk of his growing. "Then I would very much like to have my prize."

I nibbled my lower lip as he looked at me expectantly, radiating infinite patience. He looked as if he had all the time in the world to wait for my response and was not currently kneeling between my thighs. His hair was still in place for fuck's sake! With the exception of a few loose rich brown curls elegantly framing his face, drawing attention to the lighter brown eyes…and sophisticatedly arched eyebrows…the dim glow playing off his light tan…trailing his strong jaw…highlighting moist lips from our recent kiss…and damnit stop distracting me!

And I had no idea how he was able to completely disregard the probably uncomfortable erecting straining against his pants…and let's quickly change this train of thought…

I wasn't sure how long he was gonna wait for me but I definitely needed to think of something before he took me without preparation. That just didn't sound like it would end well…at least for me. I continued worrying at my lip as my mind didn't provide any answer I would _ever _say out loud. Damnit! I just wasn't good at words and he keeps making me answer him! Gah! So aggravating! I was more of an action guy. Words always seemed to come out wrong for me…

A blush hit me full on as an idea formed and I glanced nervously at him trying to find any other option. He was observing my face intently, his eyes flickering down to follow the deep blush as it appeared on my neck and chest. Damn. His staring was so not helping. I couldn't think of anything else on the spot…and I'm tired of this standstill. It's better to just jump right in and hope for the best right? Instead of just sitting here thinking about it forever…

I sighed in defeat as I released his wrist and fell backwards, my back hitting the black silk sheets as they softly rippled around me. Phase One: complete. Tangerine bangs fell in my face with the movement and I had to blow them away from my face.

I scowled up at him. Phase Two: complete. Next was the embarrassing part and I decided that it would be less excruciating if I did it quickly, like ripping off a band-aide. So, before I could chicken out, I spread my legs farther apart, waiting for him to decide if that counted as me telling him to…prepare…me…damn…I can't even think it without blushing! Hmph! Annoying…

A dark smile slowly crossed his face as his eyes traveled down to what he probably saw as an offering. I gulped as I recognized the lust swirling in his eyes renew to a greater intensity. A predator sizing his prey. And liking what he sees. I involuntary shiver (from the cold!) as his eyes return to my burning face.

"Am I to understand this is a case where actions speak louder than words, _Ichigo_?" Again, my name leaves those lips, stirring a deep fire within me. A hot weight takes my breath away.

A nod of my head is his answer.

"Thus, meaning that, as the inexperienced _virgin_," he says, putting slight emphasis on the word virgin again. Fucking stop that! A sadistic gleam streaks through his eyes as he sees my scowl deepen and my eyebrows crinkle in annoyance. "You will stop questioning your Master?"

"I guess…" was the grumble I replied with. Hell no! Unless you're right. Which will never happen, trust me on that!

"Well done, Pet," he praises in that 'Mightier-than thou' tone. "You are finally beginning to understand."

I decided it would be best not to respond to that. Somehow kicking him the balls felt like a bad idea with my current…situation. But I will get him! My revenge shall ninja his ass! You can bet on it!

"One a side note," he says as his eyes wander over my body yet again (I would've told him a picture lasts longer if I didn't think he might agree and go find a camera). "I do rather…appreciate…my prize for 'winning.'" Rich brown eyes linger on dark amber ones. "And I find myself quite fascinated with the naivety you show regarding the inadvertent pull you have upon others."

My eyebrow rose in response and he let out a slight huff of air (perhaps an actual laugh instead of a smug chuckle! The world is ending surely!).

"I refer to those lips, pink with abuse. The glistening tears of pleasure that follow to the black silk of my bed, framing your skin perfectly and contrasting nicely with that lovely hair of yours," he brushes bright orange hair away from my face as I just stared at him unbelievably. Is he calling me…hot? "As well as that delectable little pout you always seem to be wearing."

"Pout! This is a scowl!" was the first thing I blurted out and of course he ignores me…

"I would like to also mention the fact that you just spread yourself completely open upon my bed." His eyes drifted between my legs and my member twitched with need. Damn…I can't last much longer… "I also delight in discovering that your hair color is natural." He deliberately avoided my throbbing arousal as he played with the darker orange curls nestled around it.

My legs trembled with the need to close them and the bastard seemed to notice.

"Tsk tsk, My Pet," he said with warning. "I shall take the closing of your legs as a retracting of your action of substituting words. And I will not give you a second chance."

What the fuck does that mea-…Ohh…You know what? I really hate you. "You're evil," I muttered.

The corner of his mouth twitched up in amusement. "I am well aware of that."

I worried at my lower lip in annoyance. Of course you're well aware of the fact you are an evil evil EVIL bastard! And your hotness will never make me forget that…it'll just distract me sometimes…but not forget!

"That tiny habit of nibbling on your lip is also adorable." I scowled up at him and forced myself to stop biting my lip. That tiny habit of annoying the hell outta me is so _not _adorable, I fumed mentally. And I'm a guy so quit it with the 'adorable' shit!

"It would have given me great satisfaction to hear you beg," he said with a look in his eyes that I wasn't sure if I hated or liked just a little too much. "However, I happen to be a patient man." LIAR. No way in hell are you a patient man! Well…maybe you are kinda patient…sometimes…but whatever! Everything you say annoys me! Gah! And why the hell am I focusing on that part of that statement! Damnit! What about the, I don't know, BEGGING part! I would never! No way! NO! Definitely not! Unless you wa-NO! Stop it, idiot mind!

And with that inner war distracting me, Aizen, being the utter bastard he was, decided to strike. The only warning I had was the hand that was holding my leg tense and then I was suddenly sliding towards him as his mouth slammed into mine. In my surprise, his tongue quickly teased past my lips to dive into my mouth. His enticing flavor poured into my senses and I took a tentative lick at his tongue, trying to catch more of that taste. And, believe it or not, I actually think I heard a soft moan from the man above me, which made my eyes flutter open curiously. Through a haze I saw what was probably a sight few, if any, had ever laid their eyes on.

Aizen's eyes were as unfocused as mine and full of unadulterated lust and a dark desire. But what really got me was how soft his face looked. There was nothing smug or condescending as he kissed me. And he didn't look evil at all. He looked…human. And hot as fuck, I might add.

For that one second I was able to see an Aizen not fully in control and then harsh fingers brought me back as they yanked my hair to deepen the kiss. My eyes clenched shut from the slight pain as my erection twitched from the weird sensation brought on by the aggressive action.

I was about to lick at that sweet invader again when he abruptly sucked my tongue into the wet heat of his mouth, swallowing the moan that I could not restrain. That taste that was pure Aizen exploded across my taste buds and the soft nibbling on my tongue was eliciting mewls that I could no longer contain. Aizen was undoing me so quickly my head was spinning. Was I just going to let this man dominate me so absolutely?

God help me, I was. And worse yet, I was enjoying it. Drowning in him. Craving him.

When that first finger re-entered I flinched slightly. But instead of pulling away I clung to him. My fists released the unkempt sheets and I desperately grabbed for him. Wrapped my arms around him, happy for the distraction the kiss was providing. And I did the first thing I wanted to do since I saw this man. I twisted my fingers through his hair and delighted in knowing that I caused chaos to something that was before so perfect. It was surprisingly softer than I thought it would be.

He finally broke the kiss and went to attack my neck, sucking, biting and licking on a spot just behind my ear that drove me to near insanity. I buried my face into his neck, breathing in the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon as another finger was added. Scissoring was a new addition to the slow rhythmic in and out motion of his fingers and my breathing hitched with the stretch.

"D-damnit," I cursed as my face burrowed deeper into his neck.

"It will be unpleasant if you do not relax, Ichigo," rough velvet whispered in my ear.

I took a deep shuddering breath, drawing in more of that fascinating scent. "Trying," was my growled out response. Damn. I forced myself to relax slightly and just distracted myself with his scent and the feel of the shoulders my fingers were clutching.

I was almost used to the feeling when a third finger joined in. A growl of annoyance was about to leave my lips when that finger pressed down on a spot that had amazing electricity lancing through me and caused my wilting erection to spring back to life. I arched against him and cried out with the surprising pleasure that made black dots dance across my vision.

"H-holy shit" I gasped out. My mind distantly remembered the lecture during class about prostates, but I had no fucking idea it felt like that. Text books don't give it justice at all.

"Found it" he said in amusement, curling his fingers and pressing on that fucktastic button with a smirk.

"Ah!" I moaned into his neck with abandon, spreading my legs with the unconscious need to make him go deeper. Instead, to my immense frustration, his fingers left completely. A whine (that I'll later deny) escaped me from the feeling of loss.

"Worry not, my Pet," he said with a chuckle as he sat back up to unzip his pants and bring out his sizeable erection. "You will not be empty for long."

My eyes widened at the size and how it was so _not_ as small as his fingers. How the fuck is _that _supposed to fit in_ there._ He squeezed lube from a small bottle on his hand and began covering himself, frowning slightly as the probably cold lube touched his arousal. When he finished he threw the bottle of lube that had magically appeared (seriously does he keep it in his pocket or something?) over the side of the bed.

A shudder danced along my skin as the head of his member was directed to my stretched entrance, my nerves warring with the anticipation of that searing pleasure returning.

He pressed passed the ring of muscle and I took a sharp intake of air as his shaft slowly impaled me until he was fully seated with a look of pure satisfaction on his face. Bastard. It's not like _he_ had a giant dick in his ass or anything, unlike some people!

I clenched my eyes shut to block out the pain, but that only seemed to make me focus on it more. "H-hurts…" I mumbled. Fuck! I fisted the sheets tightly. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Stings like a son of a bitch!

I felt Aizen lean down and gently (and uncharacteristically) kissed a tear clinging to my eyelash. "I believe I told you to relax, my dear boy" he whispers in a voice heavy with lust and need, licking away a fleeing tear as my eye opened to meet his. "And breathe."

Then, he started moving. Slow thrusts at first and I decided that listening to him was a good idea (for now), so I tried to relax, relearning how to breath. The hand massaging my side in soothing motions definitely helped. My arms reattached themselves to him as he began to nibble at my collar bone and I found myself back to his neck, breathing in his intoxicating aroma.

A sudden deep thrust found that bundle of nerves that I recently discovered I loved.

"A-Ah! Th-there!" I moaned, lost in pleasure as another thrust hit my prostate with perfect precision. I didn't even realize when I wrapped my legs around him and dug my heels into his back, trying to get him to hit that spot harder, faster. He probably did though.

I met his thrusts with powerful ones of my own as I felt my release closing in on me, moaning louder when Aizen's hand snaked its way to my bordering painful erection and began to pump his hand to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Nnng! Oh God! I-I'm gonna-!" I cried out, as I felt my balls tighten and then the dastardly hand that was giving me such delicious friction wrapped around the base of my length, denying my release. I gave a frustrated whine and glared at the man responsible for the hand's actions and saw him smirk while a bead of sweat dripped along the side of his face, trailing his jaw.

"I do not believe my title is 'God'. Though, I do enjoy the compliment," he said with obvious amusement and slightly labored breathing. "However, that does not mean you can cum without your Master, Ichigo."

Then the sadistic bastard continued his thrusts with a quicker pace, nearing his own release. Every time he slammed against my prostate I let out a moan, damning the hand that was firmly wrapped around my erection.

Apparently I have telepathy or something, because as I willed it to move it slowly started pumping my length again, and I finally climax to the soft whisper of "Come for me, Ichigo," the warm cream landing on my chest and his hand.

Not a second later I heard a groan as Aizen's orgasm filled me further and I shivered as the liquid pushed slightly on my prostate. I watched with hooded eyes as he pulled out of me, grimacing at the weird feeling of liquid slowly trickling out and making a cold trail down my inner thigh.

I was officially sore and extremely tired as the after-sex-euphoria began to wear off and my eyes were closing of their own accord.

"You cannot be thinking of going to sleep on my bed in such a state," I heard rather than saw the slightly amused tone that was probably accompanied with his usual smirk of superior awesome-ness.

"Hn" was my tired reply as I stifled a yawn. I was so not getting up, dude. An amused snort followed that elegant reply.

"Very well then," he sighed, sounding like he was yielding to a child. I felt hands around my shoulders and legs as Aizen picked me up bridle style. And I was too tired to be indignant about it (and think rationally) so I nuzzled my face against his chest and gave another unintelligible reply.

"I will indulge you this once, my Pet," he said as he began walking in the direction of the bathroom. "Now, sleep."

The last thought that crossed my mind before unconsciousness dragged me away was that it wasn't quite so bad falling asleep to Aizen Sousuke's soft heart beats.


	8. Author's Note ps don't worry

Author's Note

Okay, first of all, stop worrying, I'm not discontinuing this story or anything. I jus figured I'd give you all an update and prove to you that I'm still alive and kicking!

So, I'd like to apologize for giving those of you who love my stories a potential heart attack and also getting your hopes up when you were notified that your story (finally) updated only to find an author's note.

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates guys, I reeeeaaallly am. I was just really busy in Spring and once I updated How Did This Happen!? I got extremely distracted on working out my main Original Story and when my mind gets its claws on one story its hard to focus on others. That being said, I expected to continue working on my fanfictions once summer started and college work was outta the way. Unfortunately for me (and you, though mostly me) I decided to take summer courses (and I will tell you now that taking 3 classes during summer and watching all your friends NOT DOING HOMEWORK is so0o0o0o0o0o not fun =_=). So, needless to say, I was swamped during the summer with classes, actually socializing with people in real life, and sleep (and video games, sry I'm kinda addicted to em). Now, as Fall semester starts, I decided to take 6 classes…(I swear I'm a masochist) and as I'm currently in multiple art and writing classes, I find myself slightly burned out with artistic/authory things (such as fanart/fanfictions/original art/ect).

I do realize that these are just excuses, so I'm sorry. But its life, and I can't force the arty juices from my brain without dying a horrible and painful death (wow…just imagined that…okay stopping now…)

Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still alive and I swear I won't ever EVER consider discontinuing ANY of my stories EVER. It just might be awhile for me to update. Hopefully winter break will be the end of this wait! (I believe it is from dec 12th-jan 7th for those of you who are curious). Though I could be a random derp and update before then :D (this is most likely wishful thinking but whateves)

On a side note, I'm currently stuck on the storyline for Night Blooming Cereus (Honestly, at this point in time, I'm blaming this story for my lack of updates because, since it was giving me problems, I haven't been able to focus and I can't update any other story cuz this was supposed to be the next updated story in my cycle), so if anyone wants to pm me (so if I decided to include your idea it can be a surprise to everyone) some ideas or just something you want to happen then go ahead :D I jus have certain things that I want to happen so as long as it doesn't conflict, I'll consider adding your idea (and mention you as the idea giver when it appears of course). Also, as I believe I mentioned before, this going to be a harem/Ichigo fic~ so0o0o0o0~ if you guys wants certain people with ichi just ask and I'll see if it can work out~ (I'm thinking that so far its gonna be _Aizen/Ichi_ Shiro/Ichigo_ Gin/Ichigo_ Grimmjow/Ichigo_ Ulquiorra/Ichigo_ Starrk/Ichigo_ Szayel/Ichigo_ Tousen/Ichigo (maybe) Hisagi/Ichigo (maybe)_ Gin/Ichigo/Shiro_ Grimmjow/Ichigo/Ulquiorra_Aizen/Ichigo/Gin_but these are just my thoughts so they might change). These are mostlt side pairings though, so will they will have a main person as well. (for instance, there will be GrimmIchi and UlquIchi, but the main pairing is GrimmUlqui…make sense?) The only one I'd say no to is probably Nnoitra/Ichigo. I have nothing against this pairing, as I've read some cute ones, but Nnoitra and I just reaaaly don't get along…we fight too much for me to write him a lot.

As for How Did This Happen!?, I may not have all the chapters written out, but I pretty much have them planned and know whats gonna happen there, so no worries with this story. (I'm thinking its gonna roughly be about 20 chapters, give or take a few)

All I know for Desire Manifestation is that its gonna be a Bleach/Harry potter xover fic (because I find myself madly obsessed with this xover)…but I haven't rly worked on this one yet. Perhaps I will once How did this happen gets complete.

No idea where I'm going with I Bring The Tumbling Stars (I was in Mass Effect obsessed mode when I wanted to write it) But it took me days to decide on this stories name and Shepard has an awesome background in my mind (AND OMG I LOVE GARRUS…*coughcough* sorry bout that…) so this damn story will be whipped into submission by moi!

Other random updates that might interest you:

-I have started writing a somewhat torture fic for Supernatural…cuz who doesn't love our favorite Dean in hell?

-I wrote part of an assassin's creed fic a LOOOOONNG time ago and I'm still thinking on whether or not I will actually write it or not (what do you guys think?)

-I'm thinking of writing a Hellsing/Bleach xover because Alucard/Ichigo IS JUST SUPER HAWT! (my mind is having fun write nowz :]

-And finally~ I have come up with an idea for a crazy fic where the main character's name is Tenki. And I know, it's a main OC fic *shudders* I know there are probably many people who avoid these types of things (trust me, it needs to be some fucktastic summary to lure me in when OCs become involved) but hear me out with this idea, cuz I think it might be pretty cool. I'm thinking of making it kinda like a dating sim game, where the default character's name is Tenki, but your minds can hopefully change it to your own name if you wish. Has anyone read the goosebump books? Where you can decide what you want to do at specific points and it directs you to a different page depending on your answer? I want it to be kinda like that, but you get to choose who you want to be with and go to the specified chapter. For instance, Ulquiorra is chapter 4.1 Grimmjow is 4.2 Starrk is 4.3, ect. And each chapter will be slightly different depending on who you pick and the endings will be different as well, with a bad ending, of course (cuz I feel imma have fun with that *smirks*). As always, with these sorts of games, there is one true person the default ends up with, but I won't tell you who it is till the end~ who knows, maybe you'll guess. Its basically set in an AU Bleach world (so just bleach characters) and in Harry Potter world. The shinigami are angels, hollows are demons, and those that betray heaven are the Fallen who turn into a very strong class of demon (I believe I'm calling them the Cielos Malvados). Also, Snape doesn't die. Cuz he's Snape. And I love him. And I think that's all imma say about it, cuz any more would jus be major spoilers. This story is probably gonna take me a lot of time so I might not get to it soon, but its there in my mind, poking me with a stick. So what dya think? Hate the idea? Love the idea? I was trying to make it like an interactive novel so it would be more interesting for everyone even if the main character will be an OC.

And I believe this is the end of my ridiculously long Author's Note. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates, and I hope you all don't hate me or nuthin. And I hope I didn't forget anything…

…BTWS I LOVE YOU ALL AND 333333333333 MANY HEARTS IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTIONS!

ttfn tata for now~


	9. Deal?

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach...If I did there would be harem/Ichigo everywhere XD  
><strong>

**Warnings: Ichigo's usual bad temper and language  
><strong>

**Summary: Ichigo woke up chained and shirtless! What the hell happened? This is AU.  
><strong>

**Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo**

* * *

><p><strong>Yakuza~ (yay mafia~! lol XD)<strong> ( I looked it up and this is what I got and I kinda tampered with the system to help me so its a little off XD)

**Kumicho (Aizen Sousuke): **This is the supreme boss of the whole organization. He is the boss of administration issues and concerns and general in military affairs. (All in all he is a BA SOB)

**Saiko-komon (Tousen Kaname): **The senior adviser. He deals with the administrative matters and the legal stuff. The Shingiin (law adviser) and the Kaikei (accountants) are under him. This position is equal to the Wakagashira

**Wakagashira (Ichimaru Gin): **This is the first lieutenant. He deals with the military aspects of the group (and in Gin's case surveillance cuz we know our lovable fox can't help but eavesdrop). This position is equal to the Saiko-komon

**Shateigashira (Starrk Coyote): **This is the 2nd lieutenant. Basically he's the third in command. He is kinda like the Wakagashira's assistant. If the Wakagashira can't lead in military for some reason then it is up to the Shateigashira.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Author's note: <em>**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to do this! T_T it's just so hard to find time. Honestly, college classes take up most of my life . I have to write so much for classes that I'm just too burnt out to write more. And then there are all my OC's and worlds that just crowd up my brain. I'm gonna try to stay on this though. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'm not gonna let it be like another year or something again. Maybe I'll do monthly updates. Again, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates and thank you everyone for putting up with it! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>I'm really not sure what woke me up on this marvelous craptastic day. I think my mind registered something about being colder than it was a while ago. Or the bed was emptier? Whatever. All I knew was I sure as hell didn't want to get my ass outta bed. Scratch that. I didn't want to get my <em>sore<em> ass outta bed. But light kept filtering through wherever the fuck it was filtering through and at this moment I really wanted to just kill the sun. I mean, did we really need the fucking thing? It just wakes up honorable citizens without consequences!? I mean, what the hell? Why can't it just stay down a few more hours…days…hell, never come back, stupid sun!

I groaned as I rolled onto my stomach and buried my head in the silky pillows, hoping I could somehow go back to sleep and this sore ass of mine could be a stupid nightmare. But life is a cruel bitch sometimes, especially mine, so with a sigh I rolled back over and glared at the ceiling. I tried to piece together my world.

Here I was, in the luxurious bedroom of practically one of the most infamous people in Japan. My life was in the hands of Aizen Sousuke and I was basically meant to be some sort of entertainment for Mr. Snobby-Pants. Escape was so not imminent and Aizen was basically untouchable to everyone who was sane. But damn, how the hell did this happen? How the hell did that sleazy rat Nezumi get anything in my drink to begin with? I know better than letting strangers near my drink. Stranger Danger 101 and all that. And I could have sworn that I didn't take my eyes off of him the whole time…Maybe I was just distracted or something? It was loud and the lights were blaringly distracting. Jeez, it's like they create the atmosphere to give all the wrong people advantages over others. Damnit, I can be really stupid sometimes. I gave the ceiling the scowl it deserved. What are your thoughts on this, Mr. Ceiling?

Unfortunately, the ceiling didn't have any answers for me. It was too busy wallowing in self-pity because it knew how hideous its paint job was. And so, the ceiling just continued to stare at me with my new most hated color: white. I glanced to the side of the bed that was previously occupied by an evil demon with terrible interior design skills. Tch. Bastard. Couldn't even be there when I woke up or nothing?...Not that I wanted him to be there! No! I so fucking didn't! He could just go fuck himself next time!

An unexpected blush hit me as thoughts of last night flittered through my mind and I quickly slammed a pillow on my face in order to hide it. Sure, no one was here, but still! I wanted to pretend I wasn't blushing so there! How dare that man even make me blush like...Like a teenage girl or something!

The sun was filtering through loose curtains of crimson. They framed a window overlooking whatever the hell city this was and thankfully added some color to this white room. Besides the two red pillows on the bed and the curtains, everything was monochromatically boring. Made me wonder if his tv only showed black and white. Maybe he was just so boring he sucked out the color of everything and the only survivors were his last remaining red pillows and the curtains. Maybe he was a demon who survived on eating color. And souls. And virginity. Wonder if the fox ever got his true demonic form on camera.

With the thought of a voyeuristic fox, I was peaking over the pillow and scanning the four corners of the room. I know that crazy fox said he didn't put surveillance in Aizen's room, but I decided I could trust him about as far as I could throw him. And judging from that kick he caught yesterday…I'd say I couldn't throw him far.

With a final glance I concluded there weren't any devices that could record me doing anything embarrassing, stupid, or…discovering I was totally not chained to this bed! YES! I win! I quickly touched my neck and realized I didn't even have my collar on..._The_ collar! Not _mine_! Damnit, mind! Pull yourself together!

I pulled the sheet off the bed and quickly wrapped it around my waist, tying it in a crazy knot. Why am I doing this? Just ask yourselves this simple question: Would a sadistic bastard leave you pants to wear? No. No he wouldn't. And so his beautifully made, and no doubt expensive, silk sheets get to be tied to my waist and dragged across the floor. Would I get satisfaction out of such a petty act? You bet your ass I would.

I got to the door at lightning fast speeds and I didn't even trip over the long fabric getting in my way (alright fine! I did, damnit. Shut up, don't laugh, jerks!). Now, imagine my surprise when I tried opening the door, only to find it locked. Shoulda known, but still disappointing.

"…Fuck," I muttered to myself, glaring hatefully at the door. A voice that sounded annoyingly like Aizen began to echo in my mind. It told me with great sophistication and pretty words how I was a fucking idiot for even trying and I should've known that the door would have been locked. Maybe with a little less swearing. A shudder of dread went through me when I imagined a swearing Aizen. It equaled apocalyptic events, I'm sure.

Thus, I did what any sane person would do at a time like this. I kicked the fucking door. Hard. So unfortunately fucking hard.

"Agh! Fuck, damnit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I cradled my foot as I hopped back to the bed. "Gah! My fucking toes…I'm so sorry toes…"

And then I tripped…again. I went down in a twisted mass of black silk. And this time I landed on my ass. Which just decided to remind me how fucking sore _that_ was. Thus it was, with great consideration, that I made a conclusion about today.

"Worst. Fucking. Day. Ever…EVER!"

* * *

><p>After a moment of much needed recovery and figurative licking of wounds, I carefully sat down on one of Aizen's armchairs. They may have been white, but I would forgive them because they were so freaking comfortable. Despite the cushioning, I was still trying to shift in the seat to protect my sore ass. I scowled in deep concentration until I found an awkward, but comfy position in the chair. And that is when I realized with a huff of annoyance that the TV remote was not within reach. I glared at it as it taunted me from the coffee table, before getting up with resignation and snatching it. I then rediscovered my hard-won position in the armchair.<p>

"Stupid Aizen," I muttered in irritation. "Doesn't even have to be here to ruin my life."

And then the channel surfing began. There was absolutely nothing on. NOTHING. Just an endless stream of worthless commercials about cleaning products, jewelry, and special limited edition coins for those people that actually cared. It would be nice to be that person. To have my only care in the world involve the wondering of my next shiny coin. Unfortunately I had bigger problems.

Another cleaning commercial. Another coin commercial. Oh! What's this? A kitchen!? Maybe a cooking commercial? I watch intently as someone spills something on the floor…Cleaning commercial. Damnit all! This place does not need any more cleaning! Aizen should block all of these damn commercials! What was the point of being super-duper rich if he couldn't do that!?

I pressed the channel button angrily, deciding that if this was a commercial too I would break something. Or at least rant at nothing. Not to be a pansy or anything, but the latter option sounded a lot safer than the former.

Luckily, it wasn't a commercial. YES! An actual show! After a quick thanks to the gods, I focused in on the television. It seemed to be in the middle of the story, but it looked pretty interesting. It was one of those crime and detective shows, but the main character seemed to be a kid.

The credits rolled down the screen too soon though, and I was stuck with nothing to do but commercials and more commercials. Then it hit me. I could be like that kid! Solve cases and problems and stuff! I'll be a detective and scan the room for clues. Maybe I could formulate a plan of escape!

Hyped up and ready for action, I decided to explore the room of the great and majestic Aizen Sousuke (enter eye-roll here). Being a detective would be awesome! Anyways, it's not like I had anything better to do right? Being naked and locked in a room that belonged to the leader of the Yakuza kinda dwindles available options... But whatever! It was time to think positive and detective-like! I was still alive right? That was positive. Hmm. What else? An observation or a deduction of some kind…

"My apartment isn't white like an asylum for the insane," I thought out loud as I looked at Aizen's annoying walls. "That was something positive _and _it used observation and detective skills." I nodded to myself in agreement as I scanned the room for anything useful in a death-defying escape. Maybe something that could help my new-found and temporary profession. Or, at the least, something that could entertain me so I wasn't driven insane by the all the damnable white.

I continued wandering until I found my entertainment in the unlikeliest of places: underneath the bed of evil. Detective profession officially over. I grinned as I held my prize in the air, wiggling out from under the bed with accomplishment. Then I trained my eyes to the walls and flicked the cap of the red marker off with malicious intent. I was so better at being a vandal than a detective anyway. That wall was goin' down. If Aizen was gonna be a lousy interior designer than the least I could do was help him.

"Yes, I'm spiteful." That was the first thing I wrote on his no-longer pristine white wall. Sure, I was probably gonna regret it later, but screw it. I'll go insane if I don't get a little justice, even if it is just doodling crapily drawn stick figures on his walls in fire-truck red marker.

"A lesson: Don't leave red markers in your room unattended." That was what I wrote on the second wall, along with little Chappy doodles. I hated the shitty bunny so he can join me in the torture of knowing Chappy. I looked at the third wall with thoughtful concentration, trying to decide what life lesson I should put on it.

"Wish you kept Fox-Face's weird cameras up now, huh?" That was what I wrote on the third wall with a slight smirk, drawing a stick-figure fox and writing "Fox" above with an arrow in case he couldn't understand my masterpiece. And now on to the fourth wall. I was humming to myself as I stared at the wall. Hmmm. Couldn't really think of anything else to write.

I decided to just draw little music notes around the wall until I came up with something, shifting the blanket wrapped around my waist a few times to make sure it didn't fall. I finally decided to just write one word to emphasize why you shouldn't leave me in a locked room for a long period of time when I wasn't chained to a bed. "BOREDOM."

I plopped on the bed with a sigh of contentment, stretching and marveling in my awesome and newly designed room. I glanced up at the ceiling and a smirk tugged at my lips before I stood up on the bed, writing "BOOO!" in stark red on Aizen's ceiling. I snickered as I added a ghost next to the letters before re-capping my marker and looking at my handiwork in accomplishment.

And that, unfortunately, is how Aizen found me. Standing on his bed and literally caught red-handed.

"…"

"…"

My eyes widened with the impending doom and my life flashed before my eyes as I made the most rational decision of the day. I dropped the incriminating marker as I leapt from the bed, blanket in hand, and bolted for the bathroom door. I securely locked it as my heart tried to jump outta my throat. Fuuuuucck.

"I'm so gonna die," I whispered to myself frantically. "Oh shit, I'm so gonna die!" I hurriedly began to pace as I scanned the room for anything to block the door with. "I'm gonna be put in an unmarked grave or…or…sleep with the fishes!" I grabbed a white sofa and began pushing it towards the door, before putting a coffee table on top of it.

My head snapped to attention when I heard a knock coming from the door.

"Ichigo," Aizen's voice was muffled and strangely calm from the other side of the door. "Open this door."

"No!" I immediately shouted towards the door, dragging an arm chair behind the sofa. "I don't want to swim with the fishes and you can't make me!"

"Now why would I take you for a swim, Ichigo?" his voice responded with cool assurance.

"Because you're insane!" Was my quick and frantic response.

"…You're acting like a child-"

"Go away!"

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking, Kurosaki Ichigo," his voice sounded like cool steel. Oh, I was so gonna die. A slow and horrible death for sure. "And I will not leave, as this just happens to be my room."

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"And do not mumble," he chastised. "Now open this door."

"But I don't wanna die…" I complained, slightly louder than a mumble.

"I will not kill you, Ichigo," he said in a voice that made me want to believe him.

"Well, you're obviously blind," I began. "Or don't see what you don't want to. News flash, I wrote a bunch of stuff on your walls." Oh, for the love of God! Shut up Ichigo! If he doesn't see the mess then maybe I still have a chance! Maybe I won't have to live the rest of my life stuck in this bathroom. I wonder if I can live off of water and toothpaste…

"I am…well aware of this." I didn't need to see him to tell that his eyebrow twitched with annoyance. I could hear it in his voice "However, I have no need for a dead teenager. Necrophilia holds no interest for me."

"…Ewww," was all I could reply with.

"Indeed," he said matter-of-factly. "Now will you stop acting like a child hiding after they did something naughty, or will I have to find a lock smith?"

"I am not child!" I said heatedly.

"Then do not act like one," he stated bluntly.

"Fine!" I shouted, as I looked at the jumble of furniture blocking the door. "Um…just give me a moment." I began crawling through the gaps of the furniture and found myself laying on the sofa, reaching over it to unlock the door. "Alright!" I called out. "I got it. Now I just gotta move all this-"

My sentence faded into a mumble as I looked up at the door opening. I was left staring up at Aizen from my current position, his eyebrow arched in question.

"I am guessing that you did not realize this door opened outward, not inward," was his smooth reply.

"I guess not," I said, giving him a look that roughly translated to: you are kind of a pain in the ass. He just had to belittle me every flipping chance he got.

Aizen looked over the state of his bathroom with mild disappointment before his gaze returned to me. I tried to play it casual, tangled in his jumbled furniture. It didn't work so well.

"I have something to discuss with you," he said as he stepped away from the door. "Someone will be summoned to arrange the bathroom lounge and clean my walls."

I squirmed my way out of the furniture and couldn't conceal my surprise. He's just letting it go? Like that? What is this, Frozen? Is his ice queen heart melting?

"Not to worry, Ichigo," he said as he made his way to the chairs in his bedroom. "You will be properly punished for your bad behavior."

"How reassuring…" I said as I secured my blanket and plopped on the chair. "Now what's this 'something' you have to discuss with me?"

I scowled at him with suspicion. He sipped some tea that had been set on the table as he calmed himself. Part of me didn't regret the disaster I hit his room with. The grimace of annoyance and unease he tried to conceal was so worth it. Decision made: make a mess if Aizen gets irritating. His control-freak nature can't stand it.

"It's simple," he said, placing his tea cup down. "I have a deal for you."


End file.
